La búsqueda del Jedi
by Megaterio
Summary: Han pasado un año desde que la Primera Orden fuese vencida, ahora Rey es una Caballero Jedi y a decidido restaurar la Orden Jedi. La joven Jedi ha emprendido un viaje por la galaxia, no solo para entender sobre el significado de la Fuerza, tambien saber el motivo de Ben Solo de haberse ido al Lado Oscuro. Pero lo que ella no sabe, es de una Caballero de Ren que la busca...
1. Chapter 1

_**CRONOLOGIA: 38 DBY  
Cuatro años después de los eventos de El Despertar de la Fuerza**_

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…_

 _..._

Ya ha pasado un año desde la derrota de la Primera Orden y la galaxia se recuperaba de la extensa guerra civil que afrontó. Si bien era cierto que la Primera Orden restante decidieron refugiarse en las Regiones Desconocidas, aún todavía quedaban ciertos almirantes que no admitían la derrota y están decididos a seguir luchando.  
Entre ellos está el Almirante Korlo Zinji; un hombre regordete, cabello corto negro y ojos astutos. Vestía su habitual uniforme blanco pero el rasgo más distintivo era su bigote grueso con las puntas curvadas.

A bordo del destructor estelar Orgullo Imperial, se hallaban en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, en el sistema Zhar.  
Zhar es un planeta gaseoso, no habitable y con doce lunas, de las cuales dos eran aptas para ser ocupadas por seres vivos. Ellos tenían un enclave la luna llamada Gall.  
Pero el destructor sobrevolaba por encima del planeta y el almirante, quien se nombró asi mismo como Señor de la Guerra, ocupando los territorios del sistema Zhar. Y él no era el único Señor de la Guerra.

El otro Señor de la Guerra, quien tenía el control de Rodia iba a tener un encuentro con él, acompañado de un amigo. Zinji se preguntaba quién era tal amigo que se iba a reunir con él y porque tanto el interés con destruir la Nueva República. A pesar de eso, cualquier ayuda para restaurar el Imperio siempre era bienvenida.  
—Señor—exclamó el alférez cuadrándose ante el Señor de la Guerra, el mencionado, quien se hallaba de espaldas a él, no se giró—El Señor de la Guerra Davos Morlot ha arribado a nuestra nave.  
—Nos reuniremos en nuestra sala, alférez. Y que nadie nos interrumpa.  
—A la orden, mi señor.

Minutos después, Zinji se hallaba calmado en la sala de reuniones, se pasó una mano en su lustrosa cabellera y vio al Señor de la Guerra ingresar a la sala. Un hombre viejo, totalmente calvo y delgado.  
—Almirante Zinji—exclamó Morlot.  
—Almirante Morlot—saludó el Señor de la Guerra, estrechándole la mano—Bienvenido al Orgullo Imperial.

Morlot se inclinó levemente y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su arrugado rostro, se hizo a un lado levemente.  
—He aquí al embajador de Dubrillion, Pedric Cuf.

El mencionado entró a la sala, alto e imponente, Zinji se sintió algo intimidado al verlo ingresar, cubierto con una capa y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.  
Zinji los invitó a sentarse.  
—Supongo que usted ya escuchó hablar de mí—exclamó el Señor de la Guerra Zinji a Pedric Cuf.  
—Ciertamente—exclamó con voz ronca—El Almirante Morlot me puso al tanto de las cosas. No solo soy embajador, también soy un científico.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿En que está trabajando?—preguntó curioso el Señor de la Guerra, no veía el rostro del invitado, no estaba seguro si estaba irritado o de mejor humor.  
—Pedric Cuf está trabajando en un proyecto, una arma biológica.  
—Exactamente—gruñó el mencionado, girándose levemente hacia Morlot— No está completo, falta algunos detalles que tengo que afinar. Por ahora, solo afecta a ciertas especies.

Un arma biológica, eso era algo nuevo para Zinji; no más super armas que puedan ser destruidas por el enemigo por un punto débil. Zinji se regodeó de placer al escuchar; tendría al Jefe de Estado de rodillas si tuviera esa arma.—  
—¿De casualidad la lleva con usted?

Pedric sacó un estuche y lo colocó en la mesa, Zinji estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y abrió, encontrando dos frascos pequeños. En su interior parecía vapor verde.  
—Eso es una copia; aún falta mejorar algunas cosas—exclamó Pedric.  
—Por algo debemos empezar, Señor de la Guerra Zinji—exclamó Morlot—Ellos deben saber de nuestra arma biológica y debemos amenazarlo con esparcirlo en Naboo si no escuchan nuestras demandas.  
—¿Naboo?  
—Naboo y Taris son los que más están ayudando a la Nueva República—exclamó Morlot—Corellia nuevamente se encerró en si misma por el problema de Centrallia. Hapes solo fue un aliado y no está ayudándoles en la reconstrucción. Taris está demasiado lejos para una prueba.  
—Y Naboo está cerca de nuestro sistema—exclamó Zinji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dirigió a Pedric—¿Cómo se llama esta arma biológica?  
—Esporas coomb.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

El Templo Jedi, ubicada en la cuarta luna de Yavin no había sido completamente dañado pero aún asi fue reconstruida. El antiguo templo, construida en el pasado por los massasi para adorar a su antiguo señor Sith, Naga Sadow para luego convertirse en la base de la Rebelión en su enfrentamiento con la primera Estrella de la Muerte.  
El lugar fue mudo testigo de la total aniquilación de la Orden Jedi de Luke; solamente sobreviviendo él mismo, su hija Rey y dos aprendices, uno de ellos, Ben Solo; quien traicionó a sus compañeros.

En un principio, el maestro Luke Skywalker no deseaba que la Orden se restaurase en Yavin IV pero Rey quería hacerlo. Si la Academia fue derrotada en el mismo lugar, la joven Jedi quería reconstruirlo de sus cenizas.  
Luke Skywalker se hallaba sentado en el pasto, las enormes copas de los árboles se agitaban por el aire fresco, el sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto, por encima del Templo Massasi.

Veía con atención a los árboles, él no estaba solo; a su lado se hallaba Rey, de pie.  
—Padre— exclamó la Caballero Jedi, el mencionado se giró.  
—¿Ya es hora?—preguntó Luke, Rey asintió y le mostró el holocron que consiguió en su viaje a Sakuub.  
—Pero esta vez no buscaré a sensibles a la Fuerza. Lo harán Poe y Finn, con ese artefacto que encontraron en Coruscant. Yo emprenderé un viaje para entender porque Ben se fue al Lado Oscuro.  
—¿Ossus?—preguntó el maestro Jedi y Rey asintió. Ella había visto el fantasma de la Fuerza de Obi—wan Kenobi, instándola a irse a Ossus. Ella supo que era un Jedi al contárselo a su padre.

Finn y su grupo de avanzada militar habían ingresado al Palacio Imperial al día siguiente de haber logrado la gran victoria. En las excavaciones y rastreos, un soldado encontró un artefacto redondo. Lo arreglaron e ignoraban la función de aquel instrumento cuando Finn se lo acercó a la agente de seguridad corelliana, Iella Horn. Emitió un pitido mientras se encendía una luz verde pero en otros, no emitía una señal alguna.

Luke lo identificó como un instrumento para detectar sensibles a la Fuerza, y asi supo que era la manera que usaban los soldados clon para buscar a los Jedi fugitivos, meses después de la Orden 66.  
El avezado piloto y el joven desertor de la Primera Orden irían a ayudar a Rey en ese aspecto.

Rey alzó la vista hacia el claro, en el bosque aparecieron dos mujeres corriendo, una de ellas mostraba entereza pero la otra ya estaba muy exhausta. Ellas eran las primeras aprendices Jedi: Iella Horn, ex agente de la SEGCOR y Masla Dey, antigua miembro de los boshi, un grupo de adeptos a la Fuerza. Rey ya los había conocido hace cuatro años, cuando aún era una aprendiz de Luke y se enfrentó a Masla para conseguir el holocron, que estaba en el poder de ellos.

Masla Dey, cabello ondulado y más alta que ella, se acercó hacia sus maestros, cansada pero satisfecha, extendiéndole una esfera verde a Luke.  
—Lo encontré—exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Iella llegó después de ella, cansada.  
—Bien hecho—exclamó el maestro Skywalker, recibiendo la esfera.  
—Descansen, chicas—exclamó Rey.  
—Para un Jedi no hay descanso—exclamó Luke, mirando a su hija, Rey asintió.  
—Claro, pero les has hecho correr todo el bosque, padre. Una hora está bien.  
—Sí, una hora está bien—exclamó Iella, recobrando el aliento.  
—Está bien, pero mientras descansan, meditarán.  
—¿Se va, maestra Skywalker?—preguntó Masla.  
—Sí, tengo preguntas que deben ser respondidas y debo irme a Ossus. Supongo que ahí encontraré lo que busco.  
—Que la Fuerza la acompañe, maestra—exclamó Masla.  
—Lo mismo digo.

Rey se despidió y se dio la vuelta, no había avanzado más de diez pasos cuando sintió a Iella llamarla. Se giró y esperó que el aprendiz recobrase el aliento.  
—Solo…quería agradecerte por esto—exclamó Iella—Las meditaciones, el entrenamiento intenso…esto no lo recibía en la academia. Me está ayudando mucho, maestra.  
—Yo te agradezco que te unieras a nosotros, Iella. Sé que la SegCor ha sido lo más importante para ti y no ha sido fácil dejarlo. Pero tienes buen potencial y sé que lo lograrás.

—La SegCor tiene la responsabilidad de mantener el orden y proteger a Corellia—exclamó Iella, asintiendo—Ser un Jedi...va más allá de proteger un mundo, es  
proteger la galaxia y defender la justicia—acotó, Rey asintió pero Iella quería decir algo más—¿Traerás a uno más?  
—Por ahora no.  
—Vaya, tenía la esperanza que llegara uno—exclamó casi decepcionada.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Bueno…Masla es buena pero es un poco…¿creída?  
—Debemos aprender a llevarnos bien con los demás, Iella. Masla se dará cuenta que su comportamiento no es el adecuado y esa será tu principal tarea. Sé paciente.  
—Está bien, lo intentaré.  
—No—exclamó Rey mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la joven—Nunca se intenta…  
—Se hace o no se hace; eso lo sé—sonrió Iella—Haré mi máximo esfuerzo. Que la Fuerza la acompañe, maestra.  
—Lo mismo para ti.  
Iella se dio la vuelta y Rey siguió su camino.

El hangar del Praxeum Jedi era muy amplio, el mismo hangar que sirvió de base para las naves de la Rebelión, poco antes de la batalla de Yavin, Poe; con barba de tres días, Finn, Jessika Pava y BB-8 se hallaban ahí.  
Rey avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Poe. El piloto sujetó la cintura de su chica y la besó. El droide BB-8 solamente pitó.  
Finn y Jessika Pava solamente miraban la escena, la piloto tosió para hacer notar que no estaban solos.  
—¿Estás lista?—preguntó Poe.  
—Sí ¿y ustedes?  
—Listo para ayudarte—exclamó Finn mostrándole el detector y lo encendió. Apuntó a Jessika y no emitió sonido alguno pero si pitó al apuntar a Rey.  
—Está bien, sé cómo funciona el cacharro ese— y miró a Jessika Pava—Me alegra que vinieras a ayudarnos.  
—Poe me convenció pero me alegra ayudarte, Rey. Aún eres una de nosotros—exclamó la piloto, en referencia al escuadrón que pertenecía.

BB-8 emitió sonidos agudos, Rey interpretó el entusiasmo de su amigo droide.  
—Nos vemos, Rey—exclamó Jessika.  
Los cuatro amigos se despidieron, la joven Caballero Jedi se subió a su Ala-X, el droide astromecanico pitó mientras era ascendido a la parte trasera del caza. Mientras Poe y sus dos amigos, se subían a una lanzadera plateada.

Las naves salieron juntas del hangar y una vez en el espacio exterior, se separaron.

* * *

 **NA: Este fic está en el mismo universo de mis anteriores fic: Sombras de la Rebelion y Luz en la Oscuridad; asi que habrá alguna referencia a ellos pero _no es necesaria leeerla_ para entender esta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

Los rayos solares se filtraban por los espacios que dejaban las persianas, Shira Ren se despertó sobresaltada, en alerta y con los oídos agudizados.

Un año viajando de mundo en mundo, los caballeros de Ren que la buscaban no parecían rendirse en hallarla. Su vida no le importaba, en otras circunstancias se hubiera enfrentado a ellos pero no lo podía hacerlo.

Su niño, su hijo de un año de nacido impedía que tomase esa decisión; no podía arriesgar la vida de él además del intenso dolor de cabeza que sufría. Sabía que el dolor era un efecto de Snoke al implantarle una orden en su mente: matar a Rey Skywalker.

Cada noche, la orden de Snoke iba a su mente, incordiándola y estresándola.  
Buscaba con desesperación a Rey y se preguntaba si cumpliría esa orden si la tenía en enfrente. Su odio hacia esa chatarrera ya casi había desaparecido, solamente tenía en su mente, proteger y cuidar a su hijo.

Ella estaba en un cuarto abandonado, se puso de pie y sintió todo sus huesos crujir debido a la mala posición en que durmió, prácticamente en el suelo, escuchó el llanto de su bebé y se acercó raudamente.  
Su hijo reposaba en la cama vieja, cubierto con la capa que solía llevar ella como Caballero de Ren.  
Cargó y lo acunó en sus brazos, apartó los mechones de cabello negro del rostro del infante y empezó a alimentarlo. Sus ojos azules, del mismo color de su madre, la miraban fijamente; Shira no podía dejar de notar un pequeño parecido del bebé con su padre, Kylo Ren.

Una vez que su bebé fue alimentado y nuevamente vencido por el sueño, Shira Ren lo apoyó sobre su pecho, cubriéndole con la capa negra mientras se aprestaba para abandonar el recinto una vez más. Necesitaba con suma urgencia una nave, la última se le había averiado en una persecución con uno de los caballeros de Ren y nuevamente un picor en la sien se le hacía insoportable y la voz de Snoke nuevamente resonó en su mente: "Debes matar a Rey Skywalker".

Avanzó por las polvorientas calles de Malastare, avanzando en medio del gentío, cubriéndose con su capucha y en sentido de alerta.  
—Oh, no—gimió en su mente al sentir dos presencias que la seguían, sin ninguna duda, eran Caballeros de Ren y ellos no tenían escrúpulos en atacarla teniendo un niño en brazos.

No quería correr para que ellos no se viesen descubiertos, caminó rápidamente hacia el hangar del planeta, queriendo robarse una nave para huir hacia donde kriffados esté Rey. Pero ellos le pisaban los talones.  
Dobló una esquina y vio a un encapuchado; sacó un sable de luz y Shira tenía la mente en blanco. Se dio cuenta que estaba sola, en un callejón sin salida y sin testigos pero derrotarla no iba a ser fácil y era consiente que sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría contra ellos después de un año de esquivarlos.  
Tragó saliva mientras abrazaba aún más a su hijo, bajó la vista y se encontró con la mirada azul de él, mirándola, sin entender nada del peligro que corrían ambos.  
—¿En serio quieres hacerlo?—gruñó.

El otro caballero de Ren apareció a su espalda y escuchó el sable laser encenderse. Shira estaba perpleja al verlos con sables de luz, solamente los de rango alto podían llevar tales armas, asi que no era de extrañar que habían sido ascendidos.  
—Nuestra señora quiere tu muerte por traición.  
—¿Shant Ren? ¿Ahora ella es la líder?  
—Después de la muerte de Snoke, alguien tenía que tomar el control, traidora.  
—No he traicionado a nadie—exclamó Shira Ren mientras tocaba su sable de luz, el caballero de Ren de adelante señaló el bulto.  
—Eso está prohibido en nuestra Orden. Shant Ren te llamó y le diste la espalda, eso es traición.  
—Ya no deseo ser Caballero de Ren—confesó con sinceridad y volvió a ver los ojos de su hijo. No podía creer que el amor a su niño la esté llevando a luz, algo que ellos captaron al instante.  
—Te perdonaremos la vida, si lo matas y sabremos que la Luz no te ha tentado.  
—No lo haré.

Se giró hacia el Caballero de Ren de su espalda, lanzando su sable de forma sorpresiva, matándolo pero con el error de descuidar su espalda al otro, recibiendo una descarga de la Fuerza.  
Protegió a su bebé con su cuerpo mientras sentía el dolor intenso, el pequeño empezó a llorar y enfureció al Caballero de Ren.

Shira se arrastró hacia una cubeta de basura, dejando a sus pies al niño, atrajo con la Fuerza su espada de luz y las armas centellaron al chocarse. El bebé seguía llorando, al ver al hombre con casco, sentía una extraña sensación desconocida y volvió a llorar.  
El Caballero de Ren hacia retroceder a Shira, alejándose de su hijo y totalmente aterrada, empujó con la Fuerza. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su hijo muriese por su culpa y nuevamente golpeó con vehemencia el sable de luz, el Caballero de Ren dio un salto a su espalda y el arma entró en el lado derecho de su vientre, Shira abrió los ojos y con toda su furia, levantó su mano y convocó rayos de la Fuerza.

El caballero de Ren no podía repeler la gran intensidad del ataque, Shira sintiéndose débil, empuñó su sable y decapitó a su rival.  
Sus parpados se le cerraban, observó su herida y era grave; avanzó a gatas hacia su hijo que lloraba, lo colocó en su pecho y apoyó su espalda a la pared.  
Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, presionó a su hijo contra su pecho mientras sentía el calor de la Fuerza en él, el calor del Lado Luminoso.  
No sabía qué hacer, sentía que iba a morir en un callejón, con su hijo indefenso pero ya no tenía fuerzas.  
— _Resiste  
_ —¿Papá?—murmuró al escuchar una voz en su mente, una voz que no escuchaba desde hace mucho…desde que era una aprendiz Jedi en Yavin IV.

Vio una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente y se ponía en cuclillas ante ella, trató de enfocar la vista pero era imposible; su herida le ardía demasiado y no tenía fuerzas para oponerse ante aquella sombra.  
Sintió calidez en su vientre, sus brazos colgaban en ambos lados de su cuerpo, no sentía el cuerpo de su hijo pero sentía que la fuerza volvía en ella.  
Sentía como si una estampida de rontos hubiese pasado por su cabeza.  
— _Calma…todo está bien, buscaré ayuda._

Shira Ren no podía soportar la intensa migraña, aquella voz melodiosa la sentía tan lejana, muy ajena a ella. Y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.  
La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, Shira Ren se dio cuenta poco a poco que estaba en un cuarto, más limpio que el anterior, se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondamente, para no regresarse el parco desayuno de la mañana. Escuchó unos gorjeos y risitas; se puso de cuclillas buscando a su bebé y sintiéndose extrañamente fortalecida.  
El pequeño estaba sentado, jugando con una pelota, que iba y venía hacia él, lo levantó y lo abrazó contra su pecho; en la puerta estaba alguien; una calamariana que conversaba con alguien; Shira retrocedió de espaldas a la ventana, con la guardia en alto.  
La hembra calamariana cerró la puerta y se giró, sus ojos bulbosos observaron a la joven pelirroja con el niño en brazos. Levantó las manos a modo de saludo.  
—Hola, no hay nada que temer; soy Neespi.  
Shira no dijo nada, entornó los ojos, buscando una salida.  
—Escuché el llanto del bebé—explicó Neespi, avanzando lentamente— Ruidos y golpes. Me acerqué al callejón y te vi. Estabas herida y tu hijo no dejaba de llorar, te ayudé.—exclamó la calamari.  
—¿Me…me curaste?—preguntó Shira.  
—Una habilidad que descubrí de pequeña—dijo la mon calamari—Con solo posar mis manos, puedo curar heridas. Me dedicó a curar enfermos viajando a diversos mundos.

Shira bajó la guardia, el niño miraba a la calamari con curiosidad. La calamari llamada Neespi había usado la Fuerza para sanar su herida, logrando salvarla. Ya había escuchado hablar de Jedi curanderos e incluso había conocido a uno en sus días como aprendiz.  
—Es un niño muy adorable—exclamó la calamari observando al pequeño, sacando de sus pensamientos a Shira—¿Cómo se llama?  
—Kyle—exclamó Shira sonriendo a su hijo.  
—Bonito nombre.  
—Gracias—exclamó Shira y sondeó con la Fuerza a la calamari; ella también era sensible a la Fuerza, la acompañaba.  
—De nada—parpadeó sus bulbosos ojos—¿Cómo te llamas?—la pregunta tomó de sorpresa a la antigua Caballero de Ren.  
—Siri—exclamó—Siri Tharen—un nombre que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba ni pronunciaba. Y un dolor repentino en la cabeza, hizo que frunciera los ojos con dolor, la calamari se acercó con preocupación.  
—¿Estas bien?  
—Esta migraña, desde hace mucho que me molesta.  
—Déjame ver.

El pequeño Kyle se sentó en el suelo, observando a su madre y la calamari; la alien colocó sus membranosas manos en la cabeza de la mujer y cerró los ojos. No captaba daño alguno, no había tumores ni nada parecido; su cabeza parecía sana.  
—No he encontrado nada—exclamó con cierto pesar.  
—Supongo que no es nada—exclamó con cierta incomodidad; no tenia deseos de confesar que un señor oscuro le colocó una orden en la cabeza que no se la podía sacar. Al parecer, si no cumplía con eso, no la iba a dejar en paz.—Kriffado Snoke—pensó.  
—¿Estarás bien? Aún debo continuar con mi viaje—exclamó Neespi.  
—Lo estaré—exclamó Shira y tuvo una idea—¿Puedo ir contigo? No tenemos una nave; la última se descompuso.  
—Claro, puedes venir conmigo—exclamó Neespi sonriendo.  
—Gracias, Kyle y yo te lo agradecemos—exclamó Shira sonriendo y cargando a su hijo.  
Iría a buscar a Rey y no será para matarla. Solo buscaba si ella podía ser capaz de borrar la orden de Snoke de su mente. Tenía una idea donde debía estar, si ella tenía intención de restaurar la Orden Jedi, posiblemente seria en la cuarta luna de Yavin; lugar donde estuvo la anterior Orden y que seguramente buscaría restaurarla de sus cenizas.  
Era su última carta y tenía que jugarla; era hacerlo o no, no valía intentarlo.

...

Valcaya era el nombre del planeta que se mostraba en su mapa de exploración, Rey aterrizó su nave en el espaciopuerto del planeta. Salió de su nave y se acomodó el morral; se giró hacia el droide, que se acercaba ella en medio de pitidos.

Un grupo de encapuchados se acercaban a Rey, la Caballero Jedi sintió la Fuerza en ellos; el resto se detuvieron pero uno siguió avanzando hacia llegar donde se encontraba ella.  
—Ehh…hola.  
—Bienvenida a Valcaya, forastera—exclamó el sujeto bajándose la capucha, un hombre anciano y totalmente calvo le dirigió una sonrisa—Somos los Prauun.

Rey asintió, los prauun figuraban en el holocron que tenia guardado; adoradores de la Fuerza, vivian refugiados en un planeta selvático, totalmente aislados del resto.  
—Soy Rey, una Caballero Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

Los Prauun son un grupo de estudiosos de la Fuerza, Rey podía sentir que ellos también eran sensibles a la Fuerza. Los miembros no eran tan numerosos como ella pensaba y no estaban conformadas por humanos, la Jedi identificó a twi'lekos, calamaris, rodianos, nautolanos y otros.

El palacio era grande y de pasillos anchos, la Jedi se cubrió con su capa marrón mientras era seguida por el droide astromecanico, los dos miembros de la organización se detuvieron y abrieron la puerta para que ella ingresase; en su interior estaba un zabrak de cabello negro y pequeños cuernos en su frente, el alien estiró los brazos.  
—Bienvenida, Caballero Jedi. Fui informado por su llegada, siéntese por favor—señaló unos cojines, Rey se inclinó a modo de saludo y ambos se sentaron—Soy Eldath ¿A que le debo su visita?  
—Yo soy Rey y deseo aprender de la Fuerza.  
—¿Aprender?¿No eres una Caballero?—preguntó el zabrak.  
—Uno nunca deja de aprender—exclamó Rey.  
—Eso es muy cierto—exclamó Eldath—¿Y cómo supiste de nosotros?  
—Por medio de un holocron—exclamó el Caballero Jedi, mostrándole el cubo luminoso que tenía en la mano, el zabrak se quedó absorto observando la figura y alzó la mirada hacia la Jedi.  
—Vaya…es realmente sorprendente—Yo pensaba que venias por recomendación de otros.

Rey pensaba en Kylo Ren al escuchar pero el zabrak se refería en plural.  
—¿Otros? Yo tenía entendido que aquí vino un conocido mío.  
—En los últimos diez años nos han visitado tres humanos como usted; usted es la cuarta—exclamó el zabrak y observó el cuadro de perplejidad de la mujer.—Veo que no lo esperabas ¿Quién era ese conocido tuyo?  
—Un primo mío, llamado Ben Solo.  
—Ah…Ben Solo—exclamó Eldath, cerrando los ojos como intentado recordar—Sí, lo recuerdo. Un muchacho pálido y alto, tenía mucha predisposición para aprender pero poca paciencia. No aprendió mucho aquí.  
—¿Solo dos días?  
—Asi es. Poco paciente.  
—Por curiosidad ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos? Si los recuerda, claro—exclamó Rey curiosa. Eldath se masajeó la barbilla, recordando a los dos invitados.  
—Eran dos mujeres: una mayor y una muchacha, la mayor sin ninguna duda, era chalactana. Creo recordar que sus nombres eran muy similares: Shira y Shant Ren.

Rey supuso que el zabrak ignoraba la existencia de los Caballeros de Ren al pensar que el título Ren solo era un apellido. No los culpaba, era la cultura del aislamiento que tenían.  
—¿Qué aprendieron ellas?—preguntó Rey.  
—Muchas teorías de la Fuerza—dijo Eldath—Shant Ren se volvió muy habilidosa con una técnica nuestra: viajar en la corriente.  
—¿Viajar en la corriente? ¿Cómo es eso?  
—Solo es "sumergirte" en la Fuerza. Estás en meditación contigo misma y tu mente viaja hacia atrás…viajas, te deslizas en las imágenes del pasado.  
—¿Visiones?  
—No, no son visiones. Las visiones son secuencias, sin un orden fijado y sin relacion entre sí. ¿Has tenido una visión?  
—Sí—exclamó Rey, recordando las visiones que tuvo al tocar el sable de luz que le colgaba en el cinto, las visiones de un pasillo metálico mientras oía gritar a su padre, cuando vio aquella nave dejándola en Jakku o al mismo Kylo Ren con sus caballeros en medio de una torrencial lluvia.  
—Entonces sabes lo que son. Lo que digo de esta técnica es como si realmente estuvieras ahí, pero las personas de aquella imagen no te pueden ver ¿me sigues?  
—Un poco.  
—Estamos aquí ¿verdad? Tú y yo en esta habitación, conversando; alguien puede estar aquí viendo como hablamos y no lo sabríamos. Esa persona ha viajado en la corriente. ¿Me entiendes?—preguntó el zabrak y Rey asintió.  
—¿No puede cambiar nada?

—El pasado ya ha ocurrido. No lo puedes cambiar algo que ya fue escrito, estar en ese momento es como ser un fantasma.  
—¿También se puede ir hacia adelante?  
—Puede pero no es recomendable.  
—¿No?  
—El futuro…se mueve siempre o lo que está destinado a suceder, sucederá. Tarde o temprano; no lo puedes cambiar. Una vez, un miembro de nuestra organización vio algo en el futuro, quiso cambiarlo y los eventos sucedieron de diferente manera a lo que vio en su viaje, obteniendo el mismo resultado de lo que vio.  
—Mi padre me dijo que el futuro siempre está en movimiento.  
—Un hombre sabio su padre—exclamó el zabrak con una sonrisa.  
—Quiero aprender eso, viajar en la corriente.

* * *

Una nave de transporte, gris y algo desgastado llamado Emisario donde viajaban Poe, Jessika y Finn iban raudos por la galaxia. Ellos previamente habían aterrizado en dos planetas donde creían que podía haber sensibles pero no tuvieron suerte, pero aún asi el ánimo no decayó en los tres amigos.

Poe era el que manejaba el trasto y Jessika era su copiloto, Finn se encontraba a la espalda de Poe, revisando datos en el datapad. En el tablero de control se encendió un foco rojo.  
—La nave captó algo—exclamó Jessika—Naves se acercan en este cuadrante.  
—¿Qué tipos de naves?—preguntó Poe.  
—Estos códigos…son naves imperiales—palideció la piloto.  
—Debemos esquivarlos—exclamó Finn, casi saltando de su asiento.  
—Veamos. Hace un año firmamos un tratado con ellos, no creo que nos ataquen—exclamó el piloto—Continuaré con el rumbo trazado.

Dos destructores estelares aparecieron en el transpiacero de la nave, los tres ocupantes se percataron que las dos naves venían raudos al captarlos. Y salieron cazas TIE.  
—No lo puedo creer—exclamó Poe al sentir como la nave se agitaba. Maniobras evasivas, Jess.  
—Te lo dije.  
—Ocupémonos de escapar primero, busca un destino fijo.  
—¡Nos llevará mucho tiempo!Debemos saltar!—exclamó Finn.  
—No es bueno saltar a ciegas, Finn—exclamó Jessika.

El Emisario giró a estribor, esquivando los cazas TIE y volvió a girar para esquivar los disparos del caza enemigo, pero ellos sabían que no podían esquivarlo para siempre, ya había recibido dos golpes y cada vez más acorralados.

El destructor estelar se acercó de manera inexorable y disparó contra el Emisario, quien se agitó con brusquedad y se detuvo, los cazas TIE empezaron a retirarse.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó nervioso Finn.  
—Los controles no responden—exclamó Poe mientras Jessika presionaba los botones con gran rapidez.  
—El destructor fundió algo—gimió—Ese golpe que nos dio, hizo que el Emisario no lo soportase—explicó Jessika mientras se humedecía los labios—No podemos escapar.

Poe apretaba el timón mientras se mordía los labios, no quería rendirse pero tenía pocas opciones. Escucharon un sonido ensordecedor, ellos no podían ver nada por el transpiacero y el ruido se escuchaba por arriba de ellos.  
—Nos están acoplando—dijo Jessika.  
—¿Tienes algún escondite por aquí?—preguntó Finn recordando aquel momento donde junto con Rey, se escondió en la bodega de carga del Halcón Milenario.  
—No, porque esto es una nave de viaje, Finn.  
—Alisten sus armas—exclamó Poe.

Se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia la salida, Poe con Finn en un lado y Jessika en el otro. Silencio, los tres amigos empezaron a tener los nervios a flor de piel. No sabían que hacer, no tenían idea de cómo escapar en el embrollo donde estaban.  
La rampa se bajó y una esfera morada rodó en el piso, los ojos de los tres se agrandaron.  
Salió un humo plateado y los tres cayeron al piso, casi inconscientes tras recibir el golpe de una granada aturdidora.  
Casi no sintieron nada, se pusieron de pie tambaleantes y sus manos fueron amordazadas y luego empujados hacia adelante. Poe empezó a tener una desagradable sensación de deja vú.

Una puerta de duracero se abrió en ambos lados, donde al frente de ellos, estaba el puente de mando y un Almirante se acercaba a grandes zancadas, un almirante subido de peso.  
—Vaya, vaya—canturreó Zinji al observar a los tres prisioneros—Sabía que podía encontrar algo valioso en esa nave pero no imaginé algo mucho más valioso—dijo Zinji— Tú debes ser ese famoso piloto de la Nueva República.  
—Me confunden mucho con él, en realidad soy un compositor que tiene un nexu de mascota.

Zinji soltó una risita que ocasionó irritación en Poe.  
—Eres gracioso, tipo—le apuntó con el índice en el pecho—Pero más te vale no hacer bromas conmigo, piloto, te arrepentirás. Eres Poe Dameron, también el brazo derecho de Leia— y se dirigió a Jessika—A ti no te conozco.  
—Gracias—dijo Jessika con una ceja alzada y Zinji, pasando de ella, se dirigió a Finn.  
—¿Tu nombre?  
—Finn.  
—Él es el traidor, señor—exclamó un soldado de asalto y Zinji asintió.  
—Eres el desertor. Yo odio a los desertores—atusó sus bigotes y chasqueó los dedos—¿Tienes alguna idea donde terminan los desertores? En Kessel.  
—¿Las minas de Kessel?—soltó Poe—No puedes enviarlo ahí.  
—Kessel aún está en poder nuestro—dijo Zinji dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al piloto.  
—El tratado…  
—Nosotros no reconocemos el tratado que firmó el idiota de Irard—soltó Zinji—Soy el Señor de la Guerra Zinji, nosotros somos el Puño Imperial que no reconoce a la Nueva República y no aceptamos a Irard. Ustedes están en mi poder, al igual que Kessel. ¡Llévenselo a las minas! ¡Que trabaje y sufra! ¡Y que muera ahí como la rata womp que es!  
—¡No!—vociferó Poe y recibió una descarga eléctrica de parte de un soldado de asalto, Jessika hizo un movimiento y también recibió el golpe.  
—¡Déjenme!—gritaba Finn mientras era arrastrado por los soldados de asalto, Poe miraba con rabia como su amigo desaparecía de su vista.  
—Y ahora a estos dos…llévenselos a la carceleta. Ya veré que haré con ellos.  
Poe y Jessika no opusieron resistencia, se pusieron de pie y fueron arrastrados por los dos soldados de asalto.

* * *

Rey no iba a bajar los brazos fácilmente, la técnica de viajar en la corriente la dejaba muy exhausta, ya habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado. El zabrak Eldath avanzó unos pasos y la Caballero se puso de pie.  
—¿Continuas o es suficiente para ti?  
—Continuaré.  
—Concéntrate, solo es concentración. Déjate rodear por la densa neblina y visualiza a dónde quieres ir.

Rey cerró los ojos, vio unas neblinas arremolinándose a sí misma, caminó por la senda plateada y observó unas grandes columnas, lo reconoció. Avanzó unos pasos más adelante y se vio a si misma enfrentándose a Kylo Ren. Lo había logrado, había viajado un año atrás, en su enfrentamiento contra Kylo Ren: vio como ella apuñalaba en el pecho del señor oscuro, y como sujetaba su cuerpo.  
Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, reconoció el lugar donde estaba: un pasillo de duracero, poco iluminado y con corriente de aire, escuchaba los característicos sonidos de sables chocándose entre sí. Salió por la exclusa de mantenimiento y tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda debido a la intensa oleada de aire que había en el lugar.

Una pasarela estrecha, al final estaba una alta figura de negro, Rey avanzó lentamente. Un hombre, se sujetaba del fuselaje y le faltaba la mano derecha. Rey contuvo el aliento al observar al chico, era su padre, más joven, más cercano a la edad que tenía ella.  
—Me dijo lo suficiente—exclamó Luke mientras se aferraba al fuselaje y miraba con cierta ira al señor oscuro—Me dijo que tú lo mataste.  
—No, yo soy tu padre.

Rey apartó la vista de su padre y miró a Darth Vader, la joven Jedi tuvo que admitir que su abuelo imponía y daba cierto aire de intimidación, aunque no podía verle la parte frontal de su casco para saberlo. Se alejó hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

Nuevamente observó la neblina y vio que se hallaba en medio un salón, rodeada de doce Caballeros Jedi, Rey lo supo nada más verlos por los ropajes, muy parecidos a los de Luke y los sables de luz. Se percató que a su costado estaba un muchacho, un poco mayor que ella, con un trenza y al lado de él estaba un hombre alto de barba lisa; un niño los acompañaba.  
—No, no será entrenado—exclamó un Jedi de piel oscura, Rey se preguntó quién era aquel niño.  
Y adelantó un poco más para saber quién era él y lo supo, él era su abuelo, Anakin Skywalker.

Regresó a donde estaba, abrió los ojos y notó que estaba exhausta, Eldath se puso de cuclillas y le ofreció una bebida, lo cual, Rey agradeció.  
—¿Viste?  
—Bastante—dijo la Jedi—Vi..vi a Darth Vader. Las dos imágenes fueron de mi abuelo: cuando era niño y cuando era un señor Sith.  
—Descansa, Caballero. Sé muy bien que estos viajes, los dejan muy agotados.  
Rey se puso de pie, agradeció la bebida y se encaminó hacia su habitación, donde lo esperaba su droide, quien pitó de emoción.  
—Hola, amigo ¿Cómo has estado?

Rey se tumbó en la cama, viajar en la corriente la había dejado casi sin energías. La utilidad de la técnica consistía en saber el pasado para no cometer errores en el futuro. Estaba tentada de usar la técnica para ir hacia adelante, quería saber si lograba su cometido de crear la Orden jedi pero se contuvo, prefería enterarse por el tiempo. No quería adelantarse, si lo que estaba destinado a suceder, sucedería.

Y la paciencia era una virtud de un Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Poe colocó sus manos en los barrotes y luego su rostro, mirando a los soldados de asalto.  
—Hey...sácame de aquí.  
—Basura rebelde—musitó el soldado, Poe lo miró con desdén y aún con el rostro en los barrotes, llamó a Jessika, que se hallaba en la celda contigua.  
—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?—susurró la mujer.  
—No lo sé, mi mente está en blanco y eso es raro en mí—susurró.  
—Si siguen hablando, les pegaré un tiro—dijo el soldado de asalto.  
—Tienes la puntería de un bantha—susurró Jessika—No acertarías a un ronto, aunque esté frente a tus narices.

El soldado de asalto se acercó a los barrotes y colocó el rifle en la frente de Jessika.  
—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?  
Jessika no se amedrantó, dio un resoplido y se echó en su litera, con los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando al techo. Poe movió su mano a la derecha.  
—Me darás las llaves.  
—Tengo ordenes de disparar, basura rebelde—soltó el soldado de asalto.  
—Si tuviera el poder de la Fuerza en este momento. Como me gustaría que Rey me saque de este lio.

El soldado de asalto se quedó como observando al piloto, se acercó lentamente y lo miró, como examinando.  
—¿Te gusto?  
—Creo que te reconozco—comentó el soldado de asalto, ignorando el comentario de Poe—Tú escapaste con FN-2187. Yo estuve ahí, por poco me sacas volando.  
—Una pena que no acertáramos.—exclamó Poe mientras se alejaba de los barrotes, el soldado de asalto lo apuntó y el piloto lo miró con desafío.  
—Eso no es necesario, soldado—exclamó Zinji al ingresar, el soldado de asalto se puso en posición de firmes—Descanse, soldado.

El soldado de asalto se apartó para dar pase al Señor de la Guerra, quien se colocó frente a Poe.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó el piloto.  
—Información.  
—Si piensas que diremos algo, la tienes clara—espetó Jessika, Zinji ni se molestó en verla, su vista seguía fija en el piloto. Y le mostró un frasco alargado y pequeño, Dameron podía ver un denso humo verde.  
—¿Tienes alguna idea que es esto?—preguntó el Señor de la Guerra, Poe se quedó en silencio, por la cual Zinji esbozó su sonrisa—Esto es el mensaje que le daré a la Nueva Republica si no cooperan, esto es esporas coomb.  
—Es un farol—exclamó Jessika.  
—No lo es—y miró de reojo a Jessika—Aunque pensándolo bien. No los necesito, yo mismo hablaré con la Jefa de Estado y a ustedes dos—un sonrisa de malicia cruzó por su rostro—Mi colega conoce a un Hutt que estaría interesado en tener un poco de mano de obra.

Zinji se guardó en el bolsillo el frasco y se dirigió al capitán de los soldados de asalto.  
—Manda a estos dos a Tatooine.  
—A la orden, señor.

...

Siri acomodó a su bebé en su brazo, acunandolo; le sonrió mientras le enviaba todo el amor por medio de la Fuerza. Sentia el lazo con su hijo, cada vez más firme. El dia se la habia pasado comprando cosas para su hijo y alimentos para el viaje hacia la cuarta luna de Yavin, a bordo de la nave de la hembra calamari, Neespi. Ella la habia salvado la vida, estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Cuando su hijo cerró los ojos finalmente, Siri lo cubrió con su manta y lo colocó en el canguro, apoyando su pequeña cara en su pecho. La antigua Caballero de Ren avanzó hasta sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.  
—¿Está dormido?—preguntó Neespi.  
—Sí—exclamó Siri, acariciándole el cabello negro—Te agradecemos por la ayuda, Neespi.  
—No es nada—exclamó la hembra calamari, que parecía estar batallando consigo misma para hacer una pregunta.  
—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?  
—Adelante.  
—¿El padre?—preguntó y Siri se humedeció los labios.  
—Murió antes de nacer.  
—Oh lo siento—exclamó apenada Neespi—¿Vas a la luna de Yavin?  
—Sí, necesito ver a un viejo conocido. Sé que me ayudará—y miró a Neespi—Y creo que deberías conocerlo también.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Porque la habilidad de curar…quiero decir, me curaste con la Fuerza. La Fuerza te acompaña, Neespi; al igual que a mí.  
—¿La Fuerza?—preguntó con sus ojos bulbosos mirando a la mujer.  
—¿Has escuchado de los Jedi?  
—Algunas cosas, creo que son leyendas.  
—Los Jedi fueron los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia. Yo fui una.  
—¿Fuiste?—preguntó Neespi, Siri se sintió culpable al recordar la traición que cometicó hacia sus compañeros, decidió obviar.  
—Están casi extintos, solo hay dos—exclamó Siri.  
—Lo recuerdo, he escuchado hablar de Luke Skywalker, un antiguo Jedi que nuevamente derrotó al Imperio.  
—Sí, la Primera Orden. Él y su hija, Rey.  
—¿Es a él al que estás buscando?  
—Asi es—exclamó Siri y decidió sincerarse, necesitaba de alguna manera decirlo en voz alta—Fui una aprendiz Jedi, mi maestra…fue una usuaria del mal, yo no me percaté de eso. Mi padre sí, y lo pagó caro—Y miró a la hembra calamari—Seguí un camino equivocado, creía que hacia lo correcto pero fue con el nacimiento de Kyle, cuando me di cuenta que el camino que seguía solo era dolor y sufrimiento. Su vida peligraba y lo que más deseaba era ponerlo a salvo. Quiero retomar la senda Jedi.  
—Lo harás—exclamó Neespi—Te preocupas por Kyle, quieres lo mejor para él. Estás reconociendo tus errores.  
Siri asintió.  
—Kyle me trajo de regreso a la luz. Mi propio hijo me sacó de la oscuridad donde estaba—exclamó Siri y Neespi asintió.  
—Si está habilidad que tengo para curar heridas, realmente estoy interesada en aprender más. Realmente, quiero ayudar a la gente.  
—Serás una buena Jedi, Neespi—sonrió Siri.

* * *

—Gracias por todo, Eldath—exclamó Rey al zabrak mientras se subia a su caza, Eldath solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y los prauun se alejaron del hangar.—Bueno, a continuar con el viaje, amigo.

El droide astromecanico comunicó a la piloto con varios pitidos. El Ala—X salió disparado del hangar y nuevamente se alzó por los aires, la chica consultó con su mapa mientras revisaba el holocron, sonrió al ver el nuevo destino que iba. Habia pasado varios días con ellos, habia aprendido muchas cosas, siendo el viaje a la corriente una de ellas.

Esa técnica le demandaba mucho esfuerzo a la Caballero Jedi, útil si uno quería aprender los errores del pasado. Viajando en la corriente, siguiendo el caminó que trazó su abuelo, entendia el porque se conviritio en el señor oscuro de los Sith. Salvar a su amada, a su abuela Padmé.  
Su confianza en los Jedi se habia roto y una vez en el Lado Oscuro, él mismo dañó a aquella mujer que amaba; Darth Vader se habia convertido en una maquina despiadada hasta que su hijo, logró rescatarlo y llevarlo a la luz.

Suspiró hondamente, a Rey, Darth Vader no le parecía algo que admirar, no entendia el fanatismo que sentía su primo hacia él. Anakin era un buen Jedi pero arrogante e impaciente, la joven notó esa gran diferencia con su padre y estaba segura que no era así.  
Se miró su antebrazo protésico, cubierto con una manga gris e hizo un gesto ironico.  
—Esto parece una tradición familiar.

Saltó al hiper espacio y vio una esfera plateada, sonrió con los labios y movió el timón.  
—Agoth—susurró.

El Ala—X aterrizó en el planeta, cubierto de arboles tropicales y coloridas plantas que la Jedi nunca habia visto en su vida. Sentia frio y se colocó una chaqueta de piloto, cortesía de Poe.

El droide rodó por la tierra humeda y sus reflectores se iluminaron, Rey se detuvo, ya que un grupo de personas se acercaban, siendo liderados por una mujer.  
—Mis respetos—exclamó Rey inclinándose.  
—¿A quien recibimos en nuestra morada?  
—Soy Rey Skywalker, Caballero Jedi.

A la mujer desconocida, de cabellos castaños y de ojos esmeralda, brillaron al escuchar el apellido de la chica Jedi.  
—Soy Azanah.

Rey siguió a Azanah por un largo pasillo de piedra, la Caballero Jedi no se le escapo el gesto que tuvo aquella mujer al escuchar su apellido, a su costado pasaban los devotos de la Fuerza, con sus túnicas blancas y con la capucha, cubriéndoles la cabeza.  
—Adelante—exclamó Azanah.

Rey ingresó a una sala cóncava, el techo de piedra estaba adornado de pequeños faroles, las grandes ventanas de transpiacero se podían observar el paisaje del planeta.  
—Bienvenida, Caballero Jedi—exclamó Azanah, señalando dos cojines en el suelo, invitándola a sentarse. Rey se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al igual que la anfitriona.—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
—Sí.

—¿Alguna relación con el maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker?—preguntó Azanah.  
—Es mi padre—exclamó Rey y se acercó un poco más—¿Has conocido a mi padre?  
—Él estuvo aquí, hace mucho—cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar—Joven, algo mayor que tú. Quedé muy impresionada por sus palabras—abrió los ojos, Rey captó un brillo en los ojos de Azanah: nostalgia—Recuerdo haberle implorado que se quedase aquí, uniéndose a nuestro grupo de adeptos a la Fuerza, los Andassi. Pero él estaba decidido a traer de vuelta la Orden Jedi.  
—Yo quiero hacer lo mismo—exclamó Rey— Mi padre no me habló de ti, supe de ustedes por medio de un holocron. Un antiguo Jedi llamado Kao Cen Darach me habló de los Andassi y donde estaban— le mostró el holocron. Azanah asintió.  
—Hace milenios, venían Jedi aquí, para aprender de la Fuerza. Pero en algún momento, dejaron de hacerlo. Intituyo por las guerras que asolaron a la galaxia.  
—Quiero aprender—exclamó Rey y Azanah sonrió.  
—Tengo un gran aprecio a tu padre, Rey. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

* * *

El destructor estelar, Orgullo Imperial ya se encontraba muy cerca de la orbita de Naboo, el Señor de la Guerra Zinji se masajeaba la barbilla, sentado en su silla en  
la sala de conferencias, el alférez se acercó para informarle que la red de comunicación a la restaurada Nueva Republica estaba lista.  
—Abre la red.

En el centro de la mesa de la sala, se ubicaba un generador de holos, donde la figura de la Jefa de Estado de la renaciente Nueva Republica, una togruta llamada An Barkys.  
—Jefa de Estado—exclamó a modo de saludo el Señor de la Guerra.  
—He oído de usted, almirante Zinji. La Primera Orden ha firmado la rendición absoluta de sus tropas, es hora que regrese a su casa.  
—Yo no reconozco ese tratado, Jefa de Estado Barkys. Yo soy el verdadero almirante de la Primera Orden.  
—Usted y su pequeño grupo son los que no quieren reconocer que la guerra ya terminó. Almirante, la galaxia no necesita verse sumergida en una guerra nuevamente.

Zinji se atusó los bigotes y sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, para luego mostrarle a An Barkys.  
—Mi petición: que ustedes se rindan y nos den el gobierno legitimo que teníamos. Le recuerdo que el Emperador fue elegido por el Senado y fue ese grupo extremista llamado la Rebelion que causó todo este problema. Que la Primera Orden vuelva a tener el poder legitimo que tenia antes o arrojo estas esporas sobre Naboo.  
—¿Nos está amenazando?—dijo la togruta frunciendo los labios.  
—Exactamente. Si no cumple mi petición—exclamó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia—Es sencillo, Jefa de Estado. Acepte y Naboo no recibirá las esporas coomb.  
—Tendrás noticias mías—exclamó escuetamente la togruta y cortó la transmisión.

El alférez se plantó ante Zinji mientras el corpulento almirante se giraba.  
—Vaya a Naboo y esparza esto.

* * *

La brisa otoñal rozaba el rostro de Rey, con los ojos cerrados, sentía la Fuerza Viva dentro de ella. Sentia la vida, a cada ser vivio que habitaba en el planeta Agoth, Azanah meditaba al igual que ella, su mente viajó hacia aquellos recuerdos que pensaba que habia olvidado.  
—Solo la concentración de la Fuerza Viva, recordarás momentos que habias olvidado—exclamó Azanah.

Rey vio en medio de una densa nube, una ciudad de edificios altos, no era Coruscant eso estaba segura, porque también podía ver la vegetación. Sus recuerdos de su infancia fue a su mente, su madre la tenia en brazos, ella señalaba los edificios con una gran sonrisa mientras Luke la cargaba.

Rey sonrió con los labios, no recordaba esas imágenes y le alegró tener algunas en su mente, tras el borrado que le provocó su madre tiempo atrás.  
—¿Estás lista? Esta es una técnica complicada.  
—Lo estoy, Azanah.  
—Puedes crear una imagen de ti misma, útil para engañar a tus enemigos—exclamó la líder de los Andassi—Solo es concentración. Deja tu mente en blanco y borra los recuerdos que tengas. Mirame.

Rey abrió los ojos, Azanah estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Aquí.

Rey se giró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de ver Azanah y su vista volvió hacia el punto de origen pero ya no estaba la figura espejada de la Andassi.  
—Imágenes espejadas, es preferible que no vean como lo haces.

Rey se concentró en su misma pero no tuvo suerte, Azanah la instó a volver a intentarlo y le dio la espalda.  
Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Sintió un leve calor en el cuerpo y abrió los ojos, giró su cabeza a su derecha, se vio a si misma, bocabierta. Con solo pensar en la palabra "muévete", la Rey espejada se movió ligeramente y ella misma avanzó hasta colocarse a la espalda de Azanah.  
—Lo hice—exclamó Rey con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Azanah vio como la sombra de Rey desaparecia y su vista fue hacia la verdadera Caballero, asintiendo.  
—Lo has hecho bien, Rey. ¿Quieres mejorarlo?—preguntó Azanah y la joven Caballero Jedi, asintió.

Nuevamente, la Caballero Jedi se concentró, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos y con la mente despejada. Usar el espejismo de la Fuerza era un buen truco de distracion pero sabia que usarlo con alguien sensible a la Fuerza seria inútil, con solo percibir, captaría que la imagen era falsa pero no dijo nada de eso a Azanah y se mostró más deseosa de aprender y estudiar los otros puntos de vista de la Fuerza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney**

* * *

 **Destructor Estelar Orgullo Imperial**

Ha pasado una semana desde que esparció aquel virus, esperaba que también afectase a la población humana pero lo único que consiguió es que la gente se enfermase pero no tan grave como a los gungans, que a cada hora, moría uno.  
La Nueva Republica ya estaba enterada de esto y era evidente que era una declaración de guerra, el escuadrón Espectro ya estaba en camino junto con las flotas de la Republica.

Pero Zinji estaba a punto de recibir una visita y al enterarse que no era el embajador Pedric Cuf, se desilusionó y estuvo a punto de rechazar la llegada de esa persona.  
Se hallaba en la sala de conferencias cuando entró una mujer rubia de cabello muy corto y de gran estatura, vestía un peto plateado y capa negra que ocultaba un lado de su armadura.

Un parche en el ojo derecho era una característica de esta mujer.  
—Capitana Phasma—exclamó Zinji y la mujer sonrió con los labios.  
—Ya no soy capitana, Señor de la Guerra, soy almirante.  
—¿La ascendieron? ¿A pesar que bajó los escudos del Starkiller y fracasó en Balmorra?  
—El Comandante Soont Irard es un hombre comprensivo—exclamó Phasma sentándose, Zinnji la imitó.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Vengo en representación del Remanente Imperial. El Comandante Soont Irard le exhorta que se entregue y detenga esta matanza.  
—Él es un traidor.  
—No se engañe, Zinji—exclamó Phasma endureciendo su mirada—Él es tan imperial como yo pero no es un sanguinario como tú.  
—Demuéstramelo—dijo Zinji—Sabes que no me voy a detener. El Imperio volverá.  
—Claro que volverá—exclamó Phasma y cruzó los dedos—Es un plan de Irard. El único modo que el Imperio regrese es por la vía no violenta. No guerras si no diplomacia.  
—¿Diplomacia? ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?  
—¿Está enterado que Irard ha tenido a su primer hijo?—preguntó y Zinji negó con la cabeza—Al tener el total control del Remanente Imperial y tener una Casa en la Ascendencia Zyn, eso le da un estatus de persona influyente. Espera que su hijo siga sus pasos, termine siendo comandante del Remanente y concierte un enlace con una dama alto poder de la Nueva República. Asi, con el matrimonio de ambos, significará la unión del Imperio con la Nueva República y por supuesto, terminará absorbiéndola y el Imperio habrá regresado. Tomará mucho tiempo, Zinji; posiblemente yo no lo llegue a ver pero es el único modo sin usar la guerra.

Zinji se atusó los bigotes, y se quedó pensativo; odió darle la razón a Phasma pero no era un hombre que quisiera esperar mucho. ¿Cuánto tardaría? ¿Veinte años? ¿Treinta? No era paciente.  
—Es demasiado optimista—exclamó Zinji al fin—Puede suceder muchas cosas.  
—Es un hombre optimista, lo sé. Pero confío en Irard, le debo mucho a ese hombre. Él me respaldó, él evito que terminara limpiando el piso del Puño de Acero.  
—Deberias—exclamó Zinji mirándola con furia—No vales nada. Por mi, te mandaria a Kessel como a ese traidor, FN-2187.  
—¿Has mandado a Kessel a FN-2187?  
—Sí—exclamó con orgullo—Hace semanas lo capturé, junto con sus amigos de la Resistencia. A esos dos los mande a Tatooine mientras al desertor a Kessel.  
—Es difícil razonar contigo, Zinji—exclamó Phasma poniéndose de pie—Esta reunión fue un fracaso. Informaré al Comandante y tendrás noticias mías.  
Le dio la espalda, retirándose de la estancia con marcialidad, dejando a Zinji totalmente molesto.

* * *

...  
A Finn le dolía todo el cuerpo y los sonidos que le taladraban los oídos era una señal que era hora de levantarse y comenzar a trabajar en las minas de brillestin.  
El joven desertor no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en Kessel, todo era pobremente iluminado y la comida era escasa y de sabor horrible, pero él había conocido a un joven de unos dieciséis años.

Unos guardias aparecieron en la habitación en medio de la ensordecedora alarma y entre empujones, salió al exterior rumbo a un comedor donde le dieron un pan de humedad y una bebida de color amarillento.

Vio al chico que había conocido y sabía que no era uno común, de mirada triste se acercó a él.  
—Hola, Finn—saludó el escuálido muchacho, Finn se había percatado que el chico tenia buenos reflejos, demasiados para una persona normal, a pesar que ya no tenía el detector, sospechaba que él era sensible a la Fuerza.  
—Hola, Syd—exclamó Finn mientras daba un mordisco al pan de humedad, desagradablemente húmedo.—¿Cómo lo has hecho todo estos años? Yo no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y quiero largarme de aquí.  
—Se me ha hecho costumbre—exclamó Syd alzando los hombros—Estoy aquí desde los dos años, mis padres murieron aquí y me he acostumbrado—y se acercó a para hablarle en voz baja—Confió en ti, me caes bien y te diré un secreto.  
—Dímelo—susurró Finn.  
—Algunas veces, creo poder manipular a los guardias—susurró—Quiero decir, digo una palabra para que vuelva a mi catre y me mira como desorientado y simplemente, me deja ir. No sé cómo lo hago.  
—Tengo una vaga idea—exclamó Finn—Tengo una amiga que hace algo parecido. Ella estuvo en una celda imperial, dijo algo y el soldado la dejó ir.  
—Increíble.  
—¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Todos al campo!

Los guardias imperiales empezaron a golpear las mesas con los bastones eléctricos y sujetaron con fuerza a los esclavos, empujándolos a la salida.  
Finn caminaba por inercia hacia las minas, sentía como el sol abrasaba su piel, agarró la pala de duracero y un casco, Syd Langtree hizo lo mismo y el trabajo forzado dio comienzo.

Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los picos contra las rocas cobrizas, unos picaban y los otros recogían y lo colocaban en coches aerodeslizadores.  
A Finn ya le empezaban a cansarle los brazos y sentía el sudor por su frente pero no bajó los brazos, levantaba y bajaba con fuerza, maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose sobre el paradero de Poe y Jessika. Lamentó no tener una radio para comunicarse con Rey o con Syal.

Un hombre de mediana edad cayó de rodillas, completamente exhausto e implorando al furioso guardia que lo dejase tomar algo de aire.  
Todos se detuvieron para observar la escena y los otros dos guardias ordenaron que continuasen con el trabajo y asi lo hicieron menos Syd.  
El guardia levantó su bastón para golpear al desgraciado hombre.  
—¡No lo harás!—gritó el joven Syd y el guardia lo miró a pesar que la cueva estaba poco iluminada.  
—¿Quién kriffados eres tú? ¡Vuelve a picar las rocas!  
—"No lo golpearé"—exclamó el chico mirando fijamente al guardia pero el truco que esperaba que funcionase no ocurrió, Finn se detuvo para mirar a su compañero de labores.  
—Hazle caso—susurró y el guardia lo ignoró por completo levantando el bastón eléctrico.  
—¡No!—gritó Syd levantando el brazo y el bastón salió de las manos del guardia hacia el techo.

Los esclavos seguían a lo suyo, Finn sabía lo que pasado mientras Syd estaba bocabierta, el guardia miraba con furia al joven esclavo y se acercó hacia él para propinarle un golpe a la cara y recogió su bastón, sujetándolo con fuerza.

El otro guardia se acercó al hombre mediano y colocó un blaster a la cabeza, disparando segundos después.  
—Continúa o serás el siguiente—exclamó el guardia, Syd y Finn se giraron para reanudar con el trabajo.

* * *

 **Tatooine  
** Una lanzadera imperial aterrizó en el espaciopuerto de Mos Eisley, Poe y Jessika, encadenados descendieron de la nave, siendo empujados por tres soldados de asalto. La mente de Poe trabajaba en la manera de sacarse de encima a los soldados pero ninguno era lo bastante buena para llevarla a cabo.  
—Avancen, el Hutt está ansioso por verles—exclamó uno de ellos.  
—Yo no me pondré nada—exclamó Jessika.  
—Tú cállate.

Los dos fueron empujados y transitaron por las calles de Tatooine, nadie hizo preguntas ni se acercaron pero lo hizo una mujer de cabello rojo, con las manos alzadas.  
—¿Adónde los llevan?

Poe enfocó la mirada y se le cayó el mundo a los pies, reconoció la voz que había escuchado en Rishi, esa voz correspondía a una Caballero de Ren.  
—¿Quién eres tú?—inquirió el soldado de asalto, que parecía ser el líder de la comitiva, la mujer ladeó la cabeza.  
—Soy la Caballero de Ren, Shira Ren.

Poe apretó los dientes, el día no podía ir mejor para ambos, aquella mujer, si no se equivocaba, intentaba matar a Rey. Vio el sable de luz que le colgaba el cinto y también era la primera vez que le veía el rostro.  
—¿Caballero de Ren? ¿No habían huido…?  
—Nos escondimos—exclamó Shira avanzando unos centímetros sin bajar las manos—¿Adónde los llevan? Su señor me dio órdenes de llevarlos yo misma.  
—A donde un Hutt para venderles como esclavos.  
—Lo haré yo misma.

Poe y Jessika intercambiaron miradas de pánico, no sabían que hacer y Jessika prefirió irse con el Hutt.  
—Está bien, llévatelos.

Fueron empujados hasta caer de rodillas, Shira avanzó hacia ellos y observó cómo los soldados de asalto se perdían de su vista.  
—No nos iremos contigo—exclamó Poe desafiante.  
—Ya lo creo que sí—exclamó Shira bajando la mirada, sus ojos azules centellaron mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—Nos iremos a Yavin IV.  
—No hay nada ahí ¿para qué quieres ir?—exclamó el experimentado piloto, humedeciendo los labios. Shira se colocó de cuclillas, mirándose entre sí, el piloto reconoció que era guapa pero no tanto como Rey.  
—Busco a Rey—exclamó Shira Ren—Y sé que está en Yavin.  
—Si sabes que está ahí ¿Por qué estás aquí?—exclamó Jessika.  
—Combustible—exclamó Shira mientras se escuchaba unos llantos a pocos metros de ellos—Y también comida para él.  
—¿Para él?—preguntó Poe.

Detrás de una columna apareció una calamari con un bebé en brazos, avanzó cautelosamente mientras Shira se ponía de pie y movió una mano, para confirmarle que todo iba bien.  
La calamari se acercó a donde estaban ellos mientras Shira cargaba a su bebé.  
—¿Tienes un hijo?  
—Se llama Kyle.  
—Kyle Ren seguro—exclamó Jess.  
—No. Su nombre es Kyle Solo y yo no soy una Caballero de Ren. Mi nombre es Siri.  
—Puede ser una trampa—pensó Poe.  
—Confíen en mi—exclamó Siri mientras daba suaves masajes en la espalda de su hijo y miró a Neespi—¿La nave tiene combustible?  
—Tanque lleno.  
—Genial, vámonos—exclamó Siri mientras con la Fuerza, les retiraba las ataduras, los dos pilotos se pusieron de pie.  
—No irás a Yavin IV. Ese niño no es tuyo y es una trampa.  
—Tendrás que confiar en mi—exclamó Siri—Los he rescatado.  
—Eso es cierto—exclamó Jessika—Gracias.  
—Buscas a Rey.  
—Solo para hablar con ella—exclamó Siri—Busco ser una Jedi de nuevo.  
—¿Eras una Jedi?  
—Una aprendiz. Vamos, el calor está molestando a Kyle.

El bebé gorjeó y empezaron a andar, Poe y Jessika se miraron entre sí, el piloto apretó los dientes y al estar desarmado, no le quedó más remedio que irse con ellas.

...  
Dos escuadrones y una gran flota de la Republica aparecieron en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, la líder del Escuadrón Espectro, Syal Antilles, confirmó tener a la vista el afectado planeta Naboo y los destructores estelares del Imperio.  
—Escuadrón Espectro, en formación—exclamó Syal, quien tomó el mando del escuadrón al estar ausente los dos líderes: Poe Dameron y Jessika Pava.  
—Escuadron Azul en formación—exclamó Temmin Wexley.

El destructor estelar soltó los cazas TIE mientras los cruceros calamaris de la Nueva República se ponían en posición defensiva, los escuadrones y los cazas enemigos dieron inicio una batalla.

Zinji ordenó que el destructor se colocase a la espaldas de los otros dos, en uno de ellos estaba Davos Morlot, el otro Señor de la Guerra. El obeso almirante se giró para observar a su misterioso invitado, Pedric Cuf estaba en la pasarela.  
—Ha llegado la Republica ¿tiene mas de esas esporas coomb?  
—No lo tengo-mintió-Ocupate de ganar esta batalla, yo haré lo mio.  
—Claro que sí, Cuf—exclamó Zinji—¿Nos reuniremos despues?  
—Le estaré esperando en la oficina de reuniones.

Pedric Cuf abandonó la pasarela mientras se aferraba la capucha, se detuvo ante una puerta y miró ambos lados, al estar desierto el pasillo, ingresó sin problemas.  
Trancó la puerta de duracero y caminó por el dormitorio de un soldado, quien lo miraba fijamente sentado en la cama.  
—¿Todo en orden?-preguntó Pedric, el soldado, quien tenia la piel llena de cicatrices, esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Todo en orden, mi señor-exclamó con voz ronca-Tiene un mensaje.  
—Retirate entonces, Yommin Carr. Haces bien tu trabajo.  
—Es un honor servirle.

El hombre llamado Yommin Carr abandonó la estancia, dejando solo a Pedric Cuf, quien se arrodilló y empezó a rebuscar por debajo de la cama, sacando lo que buscaba, una esfera anaranjada, de aspecto organico y que latia, como si estuviese viva. Acarició con dos dedos y en la esfera se dibujó un rostro, como una imagen tridimensional.  
—¿Ejecutor?  
—La primera parte ha sido completada-habló Pedric en un lenguaje extraño y su interlocutor le contestó en otro idoma.  
—¿Está muerto?  
—Aún no, Maestro Bélico.  
—Estan ansiosos, Ejecutor. Hemos esperado miles de años.  
—Aún es muy pronto, sé que la galaxia esta debilitada pero debemos esperar un poco más.  
—No nos caracterizamos de ser pacientes, Ejecutor Anor. Matalo y comunicate conmigo. No olvides de los grutchins; ellos no deben saber que saboteamos esta abominacion.  
—Se hará como ordene, Maestro Bélico.

El objeto que sirivió como medio de comunicacion se agitó con un leve temblor y el rostro del Maestro Bélico desapareció, Pedric Cuf sonrió siniestramente y lo escondió. Todo iba según lo planeado, aún faltaba tiempo pero ellos no lo verán venir.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.  
**

* * *

Rey aterrizó en el espaciopuerto del planeta Meeria, el lugar estaba vacio y no había ninguna persona para darle el encuentro.

Se acomodó el morral mientras el droide BB-8 la seguía, la joven Jedi se tuvo que amarrar la chaqueta debido a la gran corriente de aire.  
Según en el holocron que tenía en su bolso, el planeta estaba habitado por seres que se hacían llamar Caminantes Mentales y no veía a ninguno. Seguía avanzando hasta salir al exterior, no había sol y demasiada corriente de aire.  
Alzó la mirada y observó el lugar que más parecía un pantano.  
—Bienvenida a Meeria.

Se giró a su derecha donde provenía la voz, se acercaba un ser que nunca había visto en su vida: su piel marrón era tan arrugada que Rey pensó que habla con un tronco de un árbol.  
—Soy Rey Skywalker, Caballero Jedi.  
—Bienvenida Rey. Soy Asan.

Detrás de él aparecieron seres como él, vestidos con togas blancas y capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros, los Caminantes Mentales flanquearon a Asan.  
—¿Deseas aprender los misterios de la Fuerza?  
—Sí, con el fin de restaurar la Orden Jedi.  
—Adelante.

Rey siguió al Caminante Mental por un largo trecho de barro, BB-8 pitó desesperado, Rey se giró hacia el droide astromecanico.  
—Es mejor que te quedes en la nave, amigo. No podrás andar en este terreno.  
BB-8 encendió sus fotos receptoras y rodó de vuelta hacia el espaciopuerto, Rey se percató que estaban solos y el Caminante Mental la miraba fijamente.  
—Caballero Jedi ¿no desaparecieron con la Orden 66?  
—¿Cómo sabe eso?

El Caminante Mental se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino, Rey lo siguió.  
—Nosotros, a pesar que estamos aislados, podemos ver los acontecimientos que ocurren en la galaxia: la Gran Guerra Sith, las Guerras Mandalorianas, las Guerras Clon, el alzamiento del Imperio y el exterminio Jedi como también la Guerra Civil Galáctica y el surgimiento de la Primera Orden y su caída..—contó el Caminante Mental.  
—¿Ven el pasado como visiones?

Ambos esquivaron varios troncos derruidos, Rey dio un gran salto para esquivar una rama torcida que crecía en el fangoso suelo.  
—No. Viajamos.  
—No he visto naves en el hangar.  
—No usamos naves, Caballero Jedi. Nuestro espíritu es el que viaja por la galaxia. Nos sincronizamos con la Fuerza, mientras nuestros cuerpos aún están aquí, podemos viajar adonde queramos.

Se detuvieron ante un gran lago, lleno de juncos y una densa neblina que ocultaba la otra orilla.  
—¿Unirse a la Fuerza? Mi padre me dijo que al morir uno, se une a la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en uno, uniéndose asi a la naturaleza.  
—No abrazas definitivamente a la Fuerza, Caballero Jedi. Al morir, nosotros también nos volvemos luminosos y nos unimos con la naturaleza. Siéntate por favor en esos tocones.

Rey se sentó al igual que el Caminante Mental. Cerró los ojos, y Rey no necesitó que lo diga, ella lo imitó.  
—Deja que la Fuerza te abrace y cuando sientas su calor, ábrelas.

Rey nubló su mente, sintió a cada ser vivo que estaba en el planeta, la vegetación o los pequeños animales que salían de sus escondrijos.  
Empezó a sentir un calor intenso en el pecho, pero no era molesto; se sintió en paz consigo misma y sus fortalezas aumentaron. Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que dejaba su cuerpo.  
Se vio a sí misma, sentada en el tocón con los ojos cerrados, controló su agitación y el pánico que empezaba a dominarla.  
—Cálmate, no tengas miedo.

Vio al Caminante Mental que flotaba junto a ella, de color celeste luminoso, tal como lo había visto en su madre. Miró sus manos y brillaban, se imaginó a si misma de un color azulado, como una fantasma de la Fuerza.  
—Déjate llevar y viaja a donde quieras. Recuerda que con este viaje, también puedes dejar tu impronta o un mensaje.  
—¿Sentimientos también?  
—También—exclamó el Caminante Mental.

Rey pensó en su padre y viajó por la galaxia, vio las miles de estrellas y los planetas que albergaban la vida. El Templo Massasi se alzaba frente a ella, se preguntó si podían verla.  
—No pueden verte, pero si pueden sentirte si también son sensibles a la Fuerza—contestó el Caminante Mental a pesar que no había formulado la pregunta en voz alta.

Vio a su padre meditando, sonrió y le envió varias ondas de paz y amor a su padre. Sintió un cálido saludo de parte de él, como modo de saludo.  
Salió del templo y empezó a buscar a Poe, quien iba en una nave con Jessika Pava y abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al reconocer a la mujer pelirroja.  
¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Por qué Poe estaba con ella?

Una pequeña onda de la Fuerza llegó a ella, se giró y vio a un niño, quien la miraba fijamente. Siri Tharen alzó la mirada, como si buscase algo. Rey sabía que la estaba sintiendo y tocó con la Fuerza a Poe. Se acercó a él, rozó su mano sobre su piel y con la Fuerza, le mandó energías de aliento, esperanza y amor.  
Poe parpadeó varias veces, algo confuso. Rey salió de la nave y flotó por la galaxia hasta encontrar su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlo, se hallaba frente a frente al Caminante Mental, totalmente impresionada.  
—Es impresionante—exclamó.— ¿Asi es la manera que observaban?  
—Sí, asi es la manera.  
—Y si alguien que no es un usuario de la Fuerza ¿puede sentirlo?  
—Puede pero no con tanta intensidad con alguien que si lo es.

El Caminante Mental se puso de pie y miró al lago, Rey lo imitó.  
—Este es el Lago del Conocimiento—exclamó—Aquí podemos ver a aquellos que se fueron, aquellos que viven en la Fuerza Viva. Aquí residen las almas.  
—Tenía entendido que se unían a la Fuerza.  
—Pero aquí moran. Pero solamente a aquellos que fueron usuarios de la Fuerza y se mostraran si tu corazón los llama.

Rey se acercó a la orilla.  
—¿Qué debo hacer?  
—Simplemente mira tú reflejo en el agua y piensa en aquel que deseas ver.

Rey se colocó de cuclillas y apoyó sus manos en las piedras, vio su reflejo en el agua. Su reflejo fue volviéndose borroso hasta formar otro rostro, un rostro de una mujer madura y cabello rojo.  
Rey quedó impresionada, parecía que veía a su madre del otro lado, clara y parecía viva pero Mara miraba a su hija preocupada.  
—No…Rey… ¿no estás…  
—No, mamá. Estoy viéndote en el Lago del Conocimiento.— El gesto de Mara se suavizó— Estoy viajando por la galaxia, conociendo a otros adeptos a la Fuerza.  
—Harás grandes cosas, hija mía—exclamó Mara sonriéndole, Rey notó que la manera de sonreír de su madre era muy similar a la suya.  
—Gracias, mamá. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—A ti también, Rey.

Mara desapareció, y la joven Caballero volvió a ver su reflejo en el lago y se giró hacia el Caminante.  
—Quiero ver a alguien ¿se puede llamar por medio de la Fuerza?  
—Pruébalo.

Rey volvió a mirar en el agua, su mente se concentraba en aquella persona, deseando verlo, tenía tantas preguntas y quería hacerlas cuando apareció. Un hombre pálido de cabellera negra.  
—¿Rey?—preguntó Ben Solo, sorprendiéndose de verla.  
—Ben—exclamó Rey—Tengo tantas cosas que decirte.

Ben Solo sonrió.  
—Entonces acércate.

Ben Solo desapareció, dejando perpleja a la Caballero Jedi, miró al Caminante Mental.  
—¿Qué pasa si cruzo el lago?  
—Si el alma que viste te lo pidió, no te pasara nada mientras la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—¿Al contrario?

—Te unirás a ellos y serás una en la Fuerza. El alma que te pidió que le vieras, te protege.

Rey asintió y se puso de pie, avanzó hacia el charco, sintiendo la tibieza del agua en las pantorrillas, avanzó unos metros cuando la densa neblina la rodeó.  
Ben Solo se acercaba a ella, flotando en el agua y tan corpóreo que parcia vivo.  
—Hola, Ben.

Ben avanzó lentamente, observando a Rey.  
—Bien, podemos hablar. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
—Directo al grano ¿eh?  
—No nos pondremos a hablar de cosas triviales.  
—¿Por qué Ben? ¿Por qué elegiste ese camino? No lo entiendo.  
—¿Qué no entiendes?  
—Tú tenías una familia. Tenías padres, en cambio yo…  
—Tú también tenías una familia, Rey—exclamó Ben.  
—Una familia que me arrebataste.  
—Era una elección, Rey. Shant Ren me ofrecía un camino de lleno de habilidades que no tendría siendo un Jedi. Yo quería poder, no ser conocido como el hijo y el sobrino de los héroes de la Rebelión. Ella y Snoke me abrieron ese camino de posibilidades.  
—¿Lo conseguiste?—preguntó Rey.  
—Sí—exclamó Ben Solo—Fui Kylo Ren.  
—Poder, solamente buscabas poder.  
—El sacrificio es inevitable para elegir el Lado Oscuro, Rey—explicó Ben—Es tentador y debes eliminar todo resquicio de luz en ti. Tu madre fue una buena amiga, lo admito; ella buscaba matarme y yo me defendí. Asesinarla me hizo convertir en el aprendiz de Snoke y matar a mi padre, terminó por unirme aún más al Lado Oscuro.  
—No puedo creer hayas matado a Han Solo.  
—Sé que veías en él en el padre que no tenías en ese momento. Como te dije mientras eras mi "invitada" en la Starkiller, te hubiera decepcionado. Han Solo pasaba más tiempo afuera que dentro un lugar que nunca llamaría "hogar". Admito que matarlo fue lo más doloroso que tuve que hacer, estaba confundido y malherido por el disparo de ese wookie, esa es la razón porque me hayas vencido.

Rey endureció su mirada, se humedeció los labios mientras se acercaba más a él.  
—¿No te arrepientes?  
—¿Arrepentirme por haberme ido al Lado Oscuro? Si lo hiciera, habría matado a mi padre por nada, fue mi decisión. Acepté las enseñanzas de Snoke y no me arrepiento de ser un Caballero de Ren.  
—¿Te sientes orgulloso entonces?  
—Fue todo un honor pertenecer a los Caballeros de Ren, Rey. Inclusive, fui maestro de varios de ellos. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí correspondido y respetado, Snoke valoraba mis progresos y me alentaba cada vez más. Fui líder y el Caballero de Ren más temido.

Rey miró con tristeza a su primo, quien esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad. No había cambiado nada, la joven Caballero Jedi esperaba ver a su primo pero tenía la extraña sensación que veía a Kylo Ren.  
—Volviste a la luz.  
—Sí, lo admito. Quería salvar a mi madre…reconozco que aún había retazos de luz en mí como el efecto del aprecio que tengo a ti.  
—¿Me aprecias?—Rey estaba perpleja—¿Lo dices en serio, Ben? ¡Me torturaste! ¡Me cortaste el antebrazo e heriste a mi padre!  
—Tal vez esa no era la correcta elección de la palabra—exclamó Ben Solo calmado mientras Rey se cruzaba de brazos— En Yavin IV te apreciaba mucho, Rey; admiraba esa Luz que irradiabas. Cuando estabas en la Base, cuando no sabía que eras mi prima, te asocié con aquella niña en Yavin IV. Solo cuando después escapaste, lo supe. Eras mi prima.—Ben bajó la mirada—Te hice mucho daño, Rey. Fue tu Luz que me hizo volver en esos segundos pero no podía quedarme más tiempo en el Lado Luminoso. No soy digno.

Ben Solo bajó la mirada por primera vez.  
—No quería matar a mi padre, Rey pero tenía que hacerlo. Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice y el daño que provoqué a mi madre.  
—Mandaré tus disculpas a mi tía Leia.

Ben sonrió tristemente y asintió.  
—Sé que tengo un hijo—exclamó sorprendiendo a la Caballero Jedi—Parece que recién te enteras.  
—No lo sabía.  
—Quiero que lo entrenes ¿sí? A pesar que tomé un camino que podrías considerar no apto, no quiero que él siga mi ejemplo. Quiero que sea un Jedi, como mi tío Luke.  
—Lo haré, te lo prometo—exclamó Rey mientras Ben nuevamente sonreía mientras se alejaba.  
—Vendrán tiempos difíciles, Rey. Llegará el momento que me extrañarás pero sé que mi hijo estará a la altura y será un gran Jedi. Adiós Rey.  
—Ben, espera.

Ben Solo ya había desaparecido tras la neblina de la ciénaga, Rey confusa por las palabras de su primo, tuvo que regresarse rápido para no ser arrastrada hacia las profundidades. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó con gran esfuerzo cuando divisó una sombra que se arremolinaba, giró su cabeza a la izquierda mientras no dejaba de avanzar, observando unos ojos profundos y unos brazos largos como tentáculos. La imagen desapareció tras mirarlo y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, llegó a la orilla.

Avanzó por el barro, agitada y con la imagen de esa figura extraña clavada en su mente.  
—¿Y cómo te fue, Caballero Jedi?—preguntó el Caminante Mental.  
—Vi a mi primo. Hablamos—explicó Rey aún con el mensaje que le dio él, sin entender bien a lo que se refería. ¿Tendría relación aquella figura que vio?— Vi una sombra, una figura estaba como atada en un árbol, tenía tentáculos en vez de brazos.

El Caminante Mental se quedó en silencio, Rey se tiritaba de frio pero vio algo en los ojos de él.  
—Sabes a que me refiero.  
—No nos gusta hablar de ello. Es una criatura milenaria, maligna y que representa el Caos  
—¿Quién es?  
—Es un ente—el Caminante Mental parecía que no quería hablar de ello—La Portadora del Caos la llamamos aunque ella responde al nombre de Abeloth.  
—¿Abeloth?

El Caminante Mental se quedó en silencio, le dio la espalda y avanzó por el angosto terreno, Rey le siguió.  
—Esto es todo, Caballero Jedi, Deberías irte lo más pronto posible.

Rey no preguntó, estaba muy cansada, la conversación con Ben la dejó agotada y el hecho de haber visto esa figura, no le dio buena espina. Era buena idea irse cuanto antes. Tú  
— _Rey, tú solo puedes evitar otra guerra a gran escala. O si no, la Portadora del Caos se liberará de sus ataduras.  
_ La Caballero Jedi se detuvo y se giró buscando al Caminante Mental que le habló por medio de la Fuerza pero no lo encontró.  
Siguió avanzando hacia llegar al espaciopuerto donde el droide de Poe la recibió en medio de pitidos que la joven interpretó como alegría.  
—Hola, amigo. Vámonos— exclamó y BB-8 volvió a emitir un pitido agudo—A Ossus, esta vez sí vamos allá.

El Caminante Mental observaba a lo lejos el Ala-X de Rey alzarse por los aires, su rostro no emitió ninguna emoción, su vista no bajo en ningún momento, observando como la nave se perdía en el horizonte, un compañero suyo se acercó lentamente a él.  
—Tú también lo viste—exclamó el otro Caminante Mental.  
—Sí—musitó.  
—Una invasión a gran escala. Debiste contarle lo que vimos, sabes que si hay otra gran guerra; la Portadora del Caos se liberará. Ella se alimenta del mal…  
—Lo sé, Ardanus—cerró los ojos y luego los abrió mirando a su compañero—No podemos intervenir, eso lo sabes. No intervenir ni contar a nadie, recuerda nuestros votos. Si tiene que suceder, sucederá.  
—¿Ella se liberará?  
—Tarde o temprano y debemos estar listos para ello. Para la Gran Invasión y para la Portadora del Caos.

El Caminante Mental bajó la cabeza y avanzó por los terrenos fangosos del pantano, dejando en sus pensamientos a su compañero.  
—Que la Fuerza nos acompañe—musitó.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.**  


* * *

Poe Dameron estaba tan ansioso que podía saltar de la nave. Cuando el transporte de Neespi tocó tierra, el experimentado piloto ya se encontraba en la puerta y cuando la rampa bajó, descendió rápidamente.

Luke y Leia, quienes se encontraban en el hangar se acercaron hacia la nave recién aterrizada, Poe frenó en seco ante ellos.  
—¡General Organa!—exclamó Poe saludando en posición de firmes—Maestro Skywalker.  
—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Leia, Chewie soltó un leve gruñido detrás de la mujer, Luke observó que en la nave descendía más personas: una calamariana, Jessika Pava y una mujer pelirroja con un bebé en brazos.  
—Nos hemos encontrado con la Primera Orden. Un almirante nos mantuvo cautivos a mí, a Finn y Jessika. A Finn le mandaron a Kessel y debo ir inmediatamente.  
—¿Zinji?—preguntó Leia.  
—Él mismo, general. Veo que ya saben de él.  
—Él posiblemente haya envenenado a Naboo, Poe. Miles de gungans están muriendo y la Nueva Republica está luchando contra él—explicó Luke.  
—Estábamos preocupados por ti, Poe. No podíamos contactarte.  
—¿Quién esta a cargo del escuadrón Espectro?  
—Syal Antilles…—dijo Leia.  
—Ella es capaz, general Organa. Es hija de Wedge Antilles pero debo ir a Kessel, la vida de mi amigo peligra.  
—Yo me uniré a Naboo, no tengo problemas con eso—exclamó Jessika Pava.  
—Entonces en marcha.

Poe y Jessika continuaron con su camino, Siri Tharen y Neespi se acercaron donde estaban los hermanos.  
—Maestro Skywalker—dijo Siri—Ella es Neespi y…bueno, soy Siri.

Luke observó a la pelirroja, la recordaba como aquella aprendiz de Shyndella Vor, la chica que se unió a los Caballeros de Ren.  
—Eras uno de ellos—dijo Luke.  
—Los dejé—dijo Siri y miró a su hijo—Él es Kyle, mi hijo. Él me llevó a la Luz y quiero ser una Jedi.

Luke miró a su acompañante.  
—Escuché su nombre, maestro Skywalker, déjame mostrarle mis respetos—exclamó Neespi inclinándose levemente.  
—La Fuerza te acompaña, Neespi—dijo el maestro Jedi.  
—Ella me salvó la vida.

Luke asintió lentamente y observó al niño, cuyas facciones le parecían familiares y la Fuerza era intensa en él. Y lo supo.

Siri miró a Leia y se acercó a ella lentamente, Kyle miró a su abuela, con curiosidad. La forma de sus ojos y la nariz pequeña, era como ver a Ben cuando tenía su edad y lo supo. Él era el hijo de Ben, era su nieto.  
—Su padre fue Ben—dijo Siri y ofreció a Leia que lo cargase y ella así lo hizo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sentía sus ojos humedecerse. Ya se había resignado el hecho de haber perdido a su esposo e hijo pero al saber que tenía un nieto, las emociones la embargaron y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir.  
—Hola Kyle, soy Leia, tu abuelita.

Kyle sonrió y la forma de su gesto le hizo recordar la manera como Han Solo sonreía.  
—Tiene un año—dijo Siri—Allá afuera, su vida corría peligro ante los Caballeros de Ren que me buscaban, pero él me ayudó a regresar a la Luz.  
—Con nosotros estará a salvo—dijo Luke.  
—Lo llevaré, estará bien conmigo—dijo Leia y miró con amor a su nieto, y se prometió que esta vez no cometería los mismos errores con su hijo.

Leia y Chewie se fueron alejando, dejando solos a Luke y Siri Tharen.  
—Maestro Skywalker, el Líder Snoke me ha implantado una orden en mi mente—dijo Siri— Me molesta mucho, no me ha dejado tranquila provocándome intensos dolores.  
—Una impronta—exclamó Luke—¿Qué tipo de orden?  
—Snoke me ha ordenado asesinar a Rey. Y no lo quiero hacer.  
—Me alegra que volvieras con nosotros, Siri. Conocí a tu padre, fue un buen hombre y un gran amigo—exclamó Luke—Arrodíllate.

Siri se colocó de rodillas, tal como lo ordenó el maestro Jedi, cerró los ojos y sintió su mano sobre su cabello y sintió como un intenso calor la envolvía.  
" _Debes matar a Rey Skywalker"_ rondó por su mente pero esta vez no lo provocó dolor, y una gran paz y tranquilidad la envolvió. No volvió a escuchar más la voz de Snoke en su mente y el dolor punzante desapareció.

Siri se puso de pie y ambas personas se miraron frente a frente.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—El dolor se ha ido, hace mucho que no me sentía así. Me siento mejor, gracias maestro Skywalker.  
—Bienvenida de nuevo, Siri Tharen.

Poe y Jessika aparecieron en escena, caminando raudamente hacia las naves, Siri miró a Luke.  
—Me encantaría ayudarlo.  
—Adelante.

Siri avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el piloto, quien hablaba con su compañera de escuadrón.  
—De acuerdo, iré a Naboo—exclamó Jess—Pero necesitarás ayuda si piensas ir a Kessel.  
—Yo lo acompañaré—dijo Siri.  
—Entonces queda así, Chewie me llevará en el Halcón. Vamos.  
Jessika se subió en un Ala-B apostado, Chewie soltó un gruñido de bienvenida al ver a sus compañeros subirse al carguero corelliano.

Poe se colocó en el asiento de piloto mientras Chewie revisaba los controles, siendo su copiloto. Siri se sentó a la espalda del experimentado piloto, empezando a meditar.

* * *

.

El _Orgullo Imperial_ recibía todos los disparos y se veía bastante mal, las fuerzas imperiales de la Primera Orden estaban siendo diezmadas por la Nueva Republica, pero el Señor de la Guerra no se iba a rendir.

Se hallaba sentado en el puente de mando, masajeándose la barbilla y pensando en una estrategia para revertir la situación, eran pocos y cada vez llegaban más refuerzos enemigos. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Pedric Cuf, quien se hallaba a bordo del destructor estelar, él podía darle una forma de revertir la situación, aunque le daba mala espina.  
—Señor, perdimos el Justicia—exclamó un alférez. Zinji se reclinó en su asiento, sin decir nada, hizo un gesto con la mano para que continúe con sus labores, en el Justicia iba a bordo el almirante Morlot y ahora estaba totalmente solo. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Pedric sin decir una palabra.

Avanzaba raudamente por los pasillos, los pilotos corrían y soldados iba y venían. Llegó a la sala de reuniones pero se detuvo al escuchar unas palabras que no entendía, un idioma que nunca había escuchado en su vida y antes que abriera la puerta, esta se deslizó donde salió un soldado de asalto, Pedric Cuf estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, con la capucha sobre su cabeza, en pie.  
—¿Qué hacia ese aquí?—preguntó Zinji.  
—Le di una misión—exclamó Pedric Cuf—Estará encantado de ejecutarla. Es mi subordinado.  
—¿Desde cuando das órdenes a soldados de asalto?—preguntó ofuscado el Señor de la Guerra ingresando a la sala.  
—Desde que conocí a ese infiel, al que llamas Morlot—exclamó Pedric Cuf.  
—Debes ayudarme, estamos perdiendo.  
—Es un deshonor perder de esta manera, Zinji. No te ayudaré, mi trabajo terminó aquí y todos sabrán que tú cometiste un genocidio gungan. Buscaran responsables y la confianza entre la Primera Orden y la Nueva Republica, desaparecerá.  
—¿Qué diablos estás hablando?

Pedric Cuf se bajó la capucha y Zinji vio un rostro casi desfigurado, un ojo azul y otro marrón. Pedric colocó un dedo por debajo de la barbilla y observó horrorizado como la piel de aquel hombre se contraía mientras Pedric lanzaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, disfrutaba del dolor. Y no parecía un humano.

Rostro desfigurado, con varias cicatrices y no tenia labios pero si tatuajes faciales, Zinji se quedó estático sin saber que hacer.  
—¿Quién eres..Que eres tú?  
—Algo que no comprenderías—dijo Pedric Cuf—Ya sabrás de nosotros en su debido tiempo.

Pedric Cuf esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, Zinji intentó escapar pero una especie de gelatina lo mantenía en su sitio.  
—¿Qué es esto?—exclamó aterrado mientras forzaba por salir del pegajoso material.  
—Blorash.

La extraña sustancia parecía estar viva, cada vez se aferraba a su pie y observó que otra sustancia se acercaba rápidamente, rodeando su otro pie. Pedric Cuf estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento, vio como el iris de su ojo azul se agrandaba y soltó un líquido apestoso a la cara, sintiendo un ardor intenso y gritó.

Zinji cayó muerto debido al contacto con el veneno que le lanzó Pedric Cuf quien salió de la habitación sin problemas, la nave tambaleó pero siguió firme hasta llegar al hangar donde una esfera de textura rocosa lo esperaba, lo acaricio y una abertura se abrió donde ingresó. Levantó una esfera donde acarició, un rostro tridimensional apareció.  
—¿Acabaste, Ejecutor?  
—El grupo de caza ha logrado infiltrarse, Maestro Bélico—exclamó Pedric Cuf—Esta abominación tiene grutchins por los rincones. En cualquier momento estallará.  
—Muy bien, los infieles pensarán que fue una autodestrucción. No sabrán de nosotros y cuando se enteren, será demasiado tarde.  
—Así es, Maestro Bélico.  
—Ahora Ejecutor, terminada esta misión, irás a Rhommamool.  
—Lo haré, Maestro Bélico.

La transmisión se cortó y colocó el artefacto redondo en el suelo mientras colocaba sus manos en un tablero de carne, unas cuerdas delgadas como algas, se colocaron en su cabeza.  
La esfera rocosa salió del hangar, junto con los desechos metálicos del destructor. Vio como el destructor estallaba en mil pedazos pero él ya estaba muy lejos.

* * *

.

A Finn le parecía muy raro ver tan pocos guardias últimamente, tan solo unos días atrás vio una lanzadera, quien se llevó a la mitad de los soldados. Sopesó la idea de provocar una revuelta, ellos eran más y ellos pocos pero no estaba seguro, ya que a pesar de ser numerosos, estaban debilitados debido a los trabajos forzados y una alimentación pobre.

Se resignó mientras seguía picando piedras junto con Syd.  
A pesar del sonido de los picos en las piedras, se escuchó un retumbe y la mina se agitó, las personas se aterrorizaron y los pocos guardias intentaron frenar el gentío, Finn calmó algunos mientras buscaban la salida, Syd intentó usar la Fuerza para calmarlos pero fue en vano,  
Salieron al exterior en estampida, había heridos que estaban siendo socorridos por Finn y Syd.  
—¡Miren eso!  
El joven alzó la mirada donde señalaba un minero y vio dos destructores estelares y varias lanzaderas que aterrizaban en el planeta.  
El corazón de Finn se encogió, no entendía nada y temía lo peor.  
—¿Nos trasladaran?—preguntó Syd.  
—Espero que no, estoy esperando a que mi amigo llegue aquí.

Las tres lanzaderas aterrizaron y en ellas bajaron soldados de asalto, los guardias se dirigían calmadamente hacia ellos, pidiendo apoyo para controlar a la gente pero no contaban ser reducidos por ellos mismos.  
La muchedumbre estaban en silencio, en una lanzadera descendió una mujer de armadura plateada y capa negra ondeando al viento, Finn parpadeó varias veces al ver a esa mujer rubia de cabellera corta, que se acercaba a él.  
Los soldados de asalto llevaron a los guardias y otros acordonaron la zona; la mujer llegó hasta Finn.  
—FN-2187, nunca pensé que me alegraría de verte.  
—¿Capitana Phasma?  
—Soy la General Phasma, FN-2187—exclamó.  
—¿A que han venido?  
—Hemos venido a tomar esta prisión—exclamó Phasma mirando a su alrededor—El Almirante Irard ha mostrado su desacuerdo que esta instalación aún esté activa. Hemos venido a cerrarla y mandarlos a casa..  
—No lo puedo creer—exclamó Syd—Ustedes me encerraron aquí.  
—No lo niego—dijo Phasma—Estamos buscando limpiar nuestro nombre. Será un nuevo Imperio, mientras las fuerzas de la Nueva Republica combaten con los revoltosos, nosotros venimos a aquí a liberarlos.  
—Aprovecharon que no había muchos de ellos aquí.  
—Ciertamente, FN-2187.  
—Bueno, agradezco la ayuda, Phasma—dijo Finn—Nunca pensé que diría esto. En fin, sé que mi amigo vendrá aquí, lo esperaré.  
—¿Puedo irme contigo, Finn?—exclamó Syd—Yo no tengo a donde ir.  
—Claro que vendrás conmigo, Syd—exclamó Finn con una sonrisa.

Los dos empezaron a moverse y antes de alejarse, Finn se giró hacia Phasma.  
—Siento por eso—exclamó, Phasma asintió; sabia a que se refería a su ojo izquierdo, tapado con un parche. Lo había perdido cuando ella intentaba matarlo y un compañero de él, disparó. Pudo haber muerto , el disparo láser rozó el visor e hizo que se agrietase y estallase, provocando que un vidrio pinchase su ojo, perdiéndolo.  
—No pasa nada, son cosas que pasan. Pasen por el equipo médico.

Finn y Syd reanudaron con su camino mientras Phasma se quedaba de pie, alzó la mirada y observó el destructor estelar.  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años, si esta viva ahora era porque tenía mucha suerte. Bajó la mirada y observó a Finn a lo lejos.  
—Buena suerte, Finn  
Phasma se alejó lentamente, seguida por los soldados de asalto, en dirección a su lanzadera, para informar al Almirante Irard de la situación. El imperio volverá, algún día.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney  
**

* * *

El Halcón Milenario aminoró la velocidad al llegar a Kessel al ver tantos destructores estelares, Poe avanzaba lentamente en dirección al planeta pero ninguna nave le cortó el paso.  
—¿Por qué hay tantos destructores aquí?—se preguntó Siri. Poe ya había visto tantos destructores en su vida que podía reconocer a uno.  
—Ese es el Puño de Acero—exclamó.  
—¿La nave de Soont Irard?—preguntó Siri y el piloto asintió.  
—Abriré un canal—dijo el piloto pero al ver una luz roja en el tablero, la activó.  
—Carguero, identifíquese—exclamó una voz grave.  
—Aquí el Halcón Milenario, no quiero iniciar una pelea pero necesito entrar al planeta.  
—Adelante, Halcón Milenario.  
Poe no lo pensó dos veces pero Siri no estaba segura.  
—Podía ser una trampa.  
—Soont Irard ha firmado un Tratado de Paz, no lo rompería. El que busca problemas es el gordo Zinji.  
El Halcón aumentó la velocidad e ingresó al planeta.

Aterrizó en el hangar, lugar que estaba repleto de lanzaderas imperiales y de soldados de asalto; Poe, Siri y Chewie descendieron del carguero y vieron a lo lejos a Finn con un muchacho corriendo hacia ellos, el piloto no se quedó quieto y fue hacia su mejor amigo.  
—¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?—exclamó el piloto después de abrazar a su amigo.  
—No me creerás esto, Poe. La Capitana Phasma llegó aquí y cerró este antro; ella me ha rescatado.  
—Me alegra verte bien.  
—Él es Syd—exclamó Finn y señaló a Poe—Él es mi mejor amigo, Poe.  
—Mucho gusto.  
—Igualmente—exclamó Poe estrechándole la mano.

Siri y Chewie llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.  
—Chewie, me alegra verte—exclamó Finn y el wookie lanzó un alarido como saludo.  
—Ella es Siri, Finn.

Finn estrechó la mano de la mujer.  
—¿Ella es de tu escuadrón?  
—En realidad...—exclamó Poe mirando de reojo a la mujer.  
—Fui una Caballero de Ren—exclamó Siri—Shira Ren fue mi nombre. Ahora soy Siri Tharen y me uní de nuevo a la Orden Jedi.  
—Yo también quiero ser Jedi—exclamó Syd—Finn me contó que ustedes…  
—Creo que no debemos hablar de eso aquí—exclamó Poe mirando a su alrededor—No quiero que sepan lo que hace Rey. Vayamos al Halcón y regresemos a casa.  
El grupo avanzaron en dirección al carguero corelliano, en silencio mientras los soldados cruzaban al lado de ellos.

..

* * *

Rey caminaba por los verdes prados de Ossus, el fiel droide astro mecánico la seguía subiendo por una colina, hasta llegar al fin al lugar donde ella buscaba.

Una gran explanada, donde se alzaba un edificio alto, construida de piedras con varias torretas, a la Caballero Jedi le parecía más un templo que una biblioteca.  
Tal como lo vio en su visión hace un año y la voz de Obi—Wan Kenobi que le decía que buscase Ossus.  
—Vamos, amigo.

Rey siguió su caminata en dirección a la Biblioteca Jedi, único vestigio del otrora Orden Jedi. Antes de llegar a la entrada, salieron cuatro personas con túnicas marrones y cafés, rostros con líneas de vejez y cabello blanco, a excepción de uno.  
El hombre que rondaba los treinta se acercó hacia Rey.  
—Bienvenida, la Fuerza te acompaña—exclamó el hombre de cabello café.  
—Lo mismo digo—exclamó Rey, BB-8 se colocó al lado de ella, oculto en su pierna derecha—Soy Rey Skywalker, Caballero Jedi.  
—Yo soy Dejan Shan, guardián de la Biblioteca Jedi—¿Buscas algo?  
—Quiero saber de este lugar—exclamó Rey.  
—Adelante.  
Rey caminaba por los pasillos de piedra y miraba maravillada de la construcción, todo era arcaico, techos altos y enormes lámparas que colgaban en los techos, iluminadas con pequeñas velas; largas mesas de madera y estantes largos que no parecían tener fin.  
El resto de ancianos siguieron su camino, quedándose en la sala Rey y Dejan.  
—No sabia que aún quedaban Jedi—exclamó Rey en voz baja, mientras se sentaban.  
—Quedamos aislados—explicó Dejan—Esta Biblioteca tiene miles de años de historia, fue fundada por mi ancestro; Thalus Shan. Su habilidad con la Fuerza era nula y decidió pasar sus días aquí. Nos mantuvimos apartados de todo conflicto, muy pocos sabían de la existencia de este lugar, solo lo conocían los maestros de alto rango.  
—¿Eres Jedi?  
—Lo soy. Mis ancestros, después de Satele Shan, no fueron muy hábiles con la Fuerza como te dije hasta que aparecí yo. Pero yo elegí dirigir este lugar a pesar que me nombraron Caballero Jedi, yo sentí que era mi lugar, la herencia de mis ancestros.  
—Hasta que llegó el exterminio—dijo Rey.  
—Nos salvamos porque recibimos un mensaje encriptada de no acercarnos a Coruscant que estaba bajo ataque. Yo podía haber ido a defenderlos pero era importante quedarme aquí a proteger todo estos archivos milenarios—señaló los estantes.  
—Yo estoy reorganizando la Orden Jedi—explicó Rey— Aún tenemos dos aprendices y estamos buscando a más sensibles a la Fuerza. Me gustaría que me ayudaras.  
—Estaré encantado de ayudarte. Ven, te mostraré algunos archivos.  
—¿Se sabe quien construyó esta Biblioteca?  
—Fue en los últimos años de la Gran Maestra Nomi Sunrider—exclamó Dejan mientras avanzaban hacia los estantes y sacó un libro. Bastante descuidado pero no tenia moho debido a la preservación de los ancianos.—Se dice que en Thyton fue el primer establecimiento de los primeros Jedi, muchísimo antes de que Nomi Sunrider levantase este lugar.

Rey hojeaba el libro, leía los nombres de los antiguos Jedi, siglos antes de la Orden Jedi que pertenecían los maestros de su padre. Le devolvió el libro a Dejan y este lo guardo para luego mostrarle uno.  
—Estoy seguro que te servirá este.

Rey lo hojeó y vio que eran los estilos de lucha con el sable de luz como también la construcción de uno y el entrenamiento de aprendices más jóvenes.  
—Me servirá de mucho, gracias—exclamó Rey—Mi padre me ayudó a construir el mío pero agradezco esto.  
—Sígame.

Los dos avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña, iluminada de un tono verdoso, en ambos lados había pequeños altares de piedra pero solo en uno había un número reducido de cubos, las cuales Rey reconoció como holocrones.  
—Estos holocrones guardan las enseñanzas de los antiguos maestros Jedi y este lugar es donde venimos a sincronizarnos con la Fuerza.

Rey dio una vuelta por la habitación, miraba las paredes rugosas y rozó con las yemas de los dedos los altares de piedra.  
—¿Tan pocos holocrones?  
—La mayor parte de nuestros holocrones estaban en la biblioteca del Templo Jedi, así que te imaginarás que se perdieron cuando atacaron. Los Jedi llevaban algunos y otros lo dejaban aquí. Estos fueron los que se salvaron del saqueo del Templo —exclamó Dejan mientras avanzaba hacia la chica y empezó a señalar a los pocos holocrones—Este holocrón pertenece al maestro Vodo—Siosk Baas, Satele Shan, Nomi Sunrider, Tahl, quien fue una bibliotecaria del Templo Jedi al igual que Yocasta Nu y entre otros.  
—Es increíble—exclamó Rey y le mostró un holocron—Yo tengo dos, uno le perteneció a la maestra Undulli, quien estaba siendo custodiado por los boshi y este, lo conseguí en un templo derruido en Sakuub.

Dejan agarró el holocron que le extendía Rey, observó la figura y lo abrió, en el medio apareció una figura en azul de un maestro Jedi, Kao Cen Darach.  
—El maestro de mi ancestro, Satele Shan—exclamó Dejan.  
—Quiero que lo tengan ustedes—exclamó Rey mientras Dejan apagaba el holocrón—Una muestra de mi agradecimiento.  
—Gracias por el obsequio, Caballero Rey.

* * *

-..

Han pasado dos días desde que la Nueva Republica lograse la victoria en la batalla de Naboo pero no pudieron impedir el exterminio gungan en el planeta, quedando ya muy pocos de esa especie. Los mejores científicos y médicos sabían que no iban a encontrar una cura para la enfermedad que aquejaban a los alien del pantano.

Poe se hallaba en el hangar del Yavin IV, hablando con Syal Antilles por medio de mensaje holográfico.  
—¿No encontraron un modo de detener esa enfermedad?  
—Ninguna—exclamó la piloto—Es terrible y nadie sabe de donde procede este virus que los está matando.  
—Zinji dijo que eran esporas—exclamó Poe, masajeándose la barbilla.  
—Él murió con la explosión del Orgullo Imperial, se llevó el secreto a la tumba.  
—No lo siento como una victoria.  
—Igual yo—exclamó Syal—Me alegra que tú y Finn estén bien.  
—Finn esta yendo a buscarte—exclamó Poe con una sonrisa débil—A pesar de todo, Syal; has hecho un buen trabajo allá arriba.  
—Gracias, Poe.  
—Me tomaré un par de días más de descanso, Syal, luego regresaré al escuadrón. Debemos patrullar y buscar a más imperiales desertores como Zinji.  
—Estoy de acuerdo…¿el Remanente Imperial lo sabe?  
—Está al tanto, la Jefe de Estado se lo comunicó a Irard y está de acuerdo. Su general nos dará algo de apoyo.  
—Entonces estaremos esperándote, comandante.  
—Nos vemos, Syal.  
La conexión se cortó y el piloto se reclinó en su asiento y se estiró todo lo que pudo, se puso de pie y salió del hangar.

...

El Ala-X de Rey aterrizó en el hangar sin problema y descendió de ella con calma, una vez en el suelo vio a Luke avanzando hacia ella con tres personas, uno de ellas, un adolescente.

La Caballero Jedi fue puesta al día de los últimos sucesos: el secuestro de Finn quien fue llevado a Kessel a trabajar en las minas donde conoció a Syd Langtree, Zinji y la guerra sobre Naboo, ocasionando la muerte de varios gungans.  
Syd estaba muy entusiasmado por aprender sobre la Fuerza, Rey podía verlo en el verde prado, entrenando con Iella y Masla.  
—Me alegro que Finn haya encontrado uno y que esté bien—exclamó Rey a su padre—Me hubiera gustado verlo aquí.  
—Ambos se cuidaron entre si en Kessel—exclamó Luke—La Fuerza lo acompaña.  
—Conocí Ossus, padre—exclamó Rey—A Dejan Shan, ahí hay un grupo pequeño ancianos que custodian. Creo que no son Jedi, a excepción de Dejan; ellos son los guardianes de la biblioteca.  
—¿Cómo es?  
—Tienen mucha información. Estoy pensando formar un enclave ahí en el futuro—exclamó Rey—Los holocrones y los libros nos servirán de mucho.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirando como Iella y Masla ayudaban a Syd en la levitacion de unas rocas.  
—Vi a Ben—exclamó la Caballero Jedi, Luke la miró.—Estuve en Meeria donde los Caminantes Mentales me mostraron el Lago del Conocimiento. Hablé con él.  
—¿Lago del Conocimiento? ¿De que hablaron?  
—En ese lago puedes ver fantasmas de la Fuerza. Según ellos, ahí van los que se unen a la Fuerza—Rey volvió su mirada hacia los aprendices—Él no esta arrepentido de lo que hizo.

Luke se mantuvo en silencio, su rostro mostró un inmensa pena y lástima por su caido sobrino.  
—Pero se disculpa por el daño que causó a la tia Leia y a nosotros.  
—¿Por qué no se arrepiente?  
—Sabia que tomaba un camino equivocado, arrepentirse significaria que todo fue en vano, incluyendo la muerte de Han.  
—Ben tenian conflictos en su interior. Sentia que sólo era conocido por ser el hijo y sobrino de los heroes de la Rebelion. Queria destacarse, buscaba poder y siempre fui severo con él—exclamó Luke y miró a su hija—No debi ser tan duro con mi sobrino, en parte fue mi culpa que se fuese al Lado Oscuro.  
—No lo fue, padre—dijo Rey—Mirame, yo crecí sola en Jakku, yo tenia motivos para irme al Lado Oscuro pero no, soy una Jedi. Ben se dejó llevar por los sentimientos y permitió que Shant Ren y Snoke le envenenase la mente.—tras decir estas palabras, Luke colocó su mano en el hombro de su hija.

Alguien se acercaba, Rey se giró y vio a Siri, no se sorprendió de verla, porque ya fue puesta al día sobre ella: había dejado atrás la orden de los Caballeros de Ren.  
—Rey—exclamó Siri, acercándose con el niño en brazos. La Caballero Jedi se acercó a ella, mirando al niño; con la mata de pelo negro y piel clara, notó el parecido con Ben Solo.  
—Kyle ¿verdad?  
—Sí.—exclamó Siri—Siento por todo, Rey. Como le dije al maestro Jedi, estoy arrepentida de lo que hice y quiero ser Jedi.  
—Todo esta bien—exclamó Rey, tocándole el hombro—Bienvenida, Siri Tharen— Siri sonrió al igual que ella, Rey miró al niño—Kyle será un gran Jedi.  
—Me gustaría que lo entrenases.  
—Lo haré.  
Siri tendió al niño para que Rey lo cargase, Kyle balbuceó mientras se reclinaba en el hombro de la chica, jugando con su cabello suelto. Era una promesa que le hizo Ben Solo y lo iba a cumplir.

...

Caía la noche en la luna de Yavin, Rey terminaba de asearse en la saniducha, se secó con el cabello y se vistió con sus ropas de dormir y cuando salió del aseo, vio a Poe sentado en la cama que compartían, el piloto estaba concentrado leyendo en su datapad.

Rey se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su costado, posó su mano en su hombro y sus labios tocaron la mejilla de él.  
—Te ves cansado—exclamó Rey.  
—He tenido días difíciles—exclamó Poe dejando el datapad en la mesilla y se reclinaba sobre los cojines, Rey se recostó a su lado.  
—Sé lo que pasaste.  
—Pero no pudimos salvar a los gungans, Rey. Están muriendo.  
—Estoy segura que hallaran el modo de salvar a los que quedan. Lo importante es que se controló el avance de la enfermedad.  
—Sí, lo sé—dijo Poe y esbozó una sonrisa corta—¿Conociste a tu sobrino?  
—Sí, jugué un rato con él.  
—No puedo creer que Kylo Ren hubiese tenido un hijo.  
—Eso también fue sorpresivo para mí—dijo Rey—Lo entrenaré cuando sea un poco mas grande.  
—¿No temes que se vuelva como su padre?  
—No. Seré mas cercana a él, será criado por su abuela y tiene que forjar un lazo irrompible con su madre. Ben se sentía solo cuando era niño, Poe. Leia tenia obligaciones políticas y poco tiempo para él. Kyle será un niño diferente a Ben. Si llegan más niños aquí, haré todo lo posible que forjen un lazo con sus padres, los verán cada cierto tiempo.  
—Me parece bien. Le he notado un parecido con Han.  
—Si, yo también lo he notado—sonrió Rey y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del piloto—¿Irás a Coruscant?

Poe se removió en su cama y abrazó a la Caballero Jedi.  
—Sí, fue mi decisión y la Jefa de Estado está de acuerdo. Debo patrullar algunas zonas donde presuntamente estén los Señores de la Guerra como Zinji. Aunque la confianza con el Remanente se ha debilitado pero no puedo evitar otra guerra.  
—Me encantaría ayudarte…  
—Pero debes estar aquí, entrenar a los aprendices. Este es tu sitio, Rey.  
—Sí, lo sé—Rey besó a Poe mientras sentía la piel de él rozar con la suya, el piloto se inclinó más, quedando cara a cara—Te quedan solo dos días de vacaciones. Tengamos nuestro momento.

Poe sonrió y ambos se enfundaron en un abrazo, sus cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo, Rey podía sentir el amor de Poe hacia ella. Alejó de su mente la gran responsabilidad que tenia en su Academia Jedi, por el momento y se concentró en el ahora.  
La Orden Jedi tardaría en volver pero lo haría y Rey estaba lista para tomar el timón y defender la galaxia.

 **FIN**


End file.
